La force du désir
by Hanarisa
Summary: Devenir le confident de mon professeur de Potion? Etre amoureux de mon pire ennemi ? Comment en suis-je arrivé ici ? Depuis ce jour, si seulement je ne l'avais pas croisé...je ne serai pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui...
1. Prologue: confrontation

_**Cette histoire est un slash ! C'est à dire une histoire à relation homosexuelle !**_

Titre :La force du désir

Résumé : Devenir le confident de mon professeur de Potions? Etre amoureux de mon pire ennemi ? Comment en suis-je arrivé ici ? Depuis ce jour, si seulement je ne l'avais pas croisé...je ne serai pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui...

Disclaimer : Les personnage présents ici ne sont pas les miens ! Ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling !

Salut ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme la première. Certaines personnes trouvent que ce chapitre montre un Harry qui a un peu d'humour mais qui surtout se fait du mal psychologiquement. Alors je tiens à prévenir certains lecteurs qui seraient assez sensibles sur le sujet: Je compte écrire une histoire dramatique ! Avec bien sur un peu d'humour mais ça sera en premier plan une histoire dramatique !

Maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture...Et s'il vous plaît laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis ^_^

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

Je suis là, je te regardes. Tu es de dos bien évidemment, je ne suis pas assez fou pour te regarder face à face. Surtout ici. Mais j'en ai surtout pas le courage...Assis derrière toi, j'ose à peine bouger de peur que tu te retournes et que tu me lances une de tes vannes habituelles.

Tu sais, j'adore te regarder de dos. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux au monde quand je te regarde comme ça : avec ton dos (si) droit qui te donnes l'air fier, tes cheveux blonds que j'espère toucher ailleurs que dans mes rêves, tes yeux si...si...

"_Harry ! Hé, Harry ! _Je reçois un coup de coude. _Ow Harry !_

_- QUOI ? ... _Je regarde autour de moi, je suis debout, devant le professeur. Je tourne la tête vers Ron qui était devenu tout blanc puis je regarde Snape qui me lance un de ces regards mortels:

_-Monsieur Potter, peut-on savoir à quoi vous pensiez ? Avec ce sourire béat ça ne peut qu'être ridiculement marrant_.

_-Ouais ! Potter vas-y ! On attends qu'ça..._

J'observe celui qui m'a dit cette phrase et qui m'obsède d'un regard triste mais me ressaisis assez vite pour qu'il ne le remarque pas et lui lance:

_- La ferme Malfoy ! Jt'ai pas sonné que je sache ! _

Ma Némesis me fait un de ces habituels sourires narquois et se retourne vers son parrain c'est à dire Snape:

_- Professeur, je pense que Potter mérite quelques points en moins si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...De plus regardez sa potion et celle de Weasley, elles sont vraiment...vraiment..._

_-Merci monsieur Malfoy pour ces charmantes remarques_, coupa Snape en jetant un coup d'oeil à ladite potion. _Effectivement, vu l'aspect de votre potion vous avez dû rater la seconde étape du mélange, qui est bien sur la plus importante. Mais n'ayez craintes __**j'**__ai l'habitude, __**vous**__ avez l'habitude. Ça ne vous choquera point donc si je vous enlève mmmh... disons cinquante points, plus vingt points pour conduite mal élevé en cours._

_- Mais profes.._.",insistai-je

"_Taisez-vous Potter"_ , lança t-il avec un regard dégouté

" _Ouais tais-toi Potter ! J'ai mal aux oreilles !"_

"_Je vais cherché les ingrédients manquant, Mr Malfoy veillez à la tranquilité de la classe._

_- Bien sur Professeur."_

Je tourne la tête pour lancer un regard qui tue à celui qui m'a lancé cette phrase, c'est à dire Draco Malfoy, évidemment. Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sous le charme de la personne qui me méprise au plus haut point ? Ce genre d'emmerdes m'arrive toujours. Mon destin sûrement...même si j'y crois pas. Après tout, je suis Harry Potter Le Survivant. En tout cas, sur le moment je sais que c'est tout sauf de l'amour qui me vient pour faire face à ma Némésis. Quand il faut je m'énerve vite ! Je rappelle que je suis debout alors que je me met face à lui sans réfléchir. Je le voit qui me toise de haut en bas avec son fameux regard :

" _Qu'est ce que t'as, Potter ? Tu veux ma photo ?"_

°°Oh oui, je la veux ! Bien sur que je la veux ! Si tu savais comme je la veux...Comme ça je pourrais me... STOP ! Harry, calmes-toi par pitié !°°

Je respire un grand coup -en me faisant discret on reste quand même en cours même si c'est de Potions_._

" _Ta gueule Malfoy ! Qui voudrait de toi dans son salon ou sur sa cheminée ?"_

Et là, grand moment ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe mais devinez quoi ! Je met un coup de poing à Draco °°Oui je l'appelle comme ça dans mes pensées. Personne le sais après tout.°°

Il se retrouve sonné, sur les genoux de Zabini qui est son partenaire pour le cours. Je vois tout le monde qui me regarde: les Gryffondor avec admiration et peur -sauf Hermione qui a le même regard que les Serpentard - il dit "fait encore un pas et on saute sur toi pour te défigurer ! Et on s'y prend tous en même temps "

Je peux comprendre, Draco est le prince des Serpentard mais il faudrait que je demande à Hermione pourquoi ce regard. Normalement, elle m'aurait regardé juste avec reproche.

Revenons à mon blond préféré. Il se relève avec difficulté, j'ai une sacré droite apparemment. Mais je pense qu'il se retrouvera juste avec un énorme bleu si il ne va pas direct à l'infirmerie. Il se met en face de moi et me regarde en essayant de me tuer par télépathie. Je le vois reprendre son souffle comme pour essayer de se calmer et me demande calmement :

" _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?"_, dit-il en pointant du doigt sa joue qui commençait à devenir violette.

Pourquoi il me demande ça aussi calmement ? J'en ai marre ! Je veux plus essayer de réfléchir sur son comportement. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et réponds aussi méchamment que possible :

"_Pourquoi je devrai te répondre ? Tu étais en face de moi, je pense que cette simple raison suffit !"_

Son visage devient rouge de colère, il se prépare à me rendre mon coup alors je ferme les yeux...mais le coup ne vient pas.

"_MALFOY ! POTTER ! Hors de cette classe et Potter,accompagnez Mr Malfoy à l'infirmerie !"_

Snape venait de revenir et nous regardait avec fureur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Lassé, je réponds tout simplement un :

" _Bien, professeur" _

Malfoy, lui, ne répond pas. Il est déjà dehors, se frottant la joue. Je le suis en évitant de le regarder ou plutôt de le reluquer de haut en bas. Vers la moitié du chemin, il se tourne vers moi. Il a les sourcils froncés et me regarde dans les yeux. On dirai qu'il vient de sortir d'une grande réflexion. Je fait mon possible pour éviter de rougir.

"_Dis moi Potter ?_

_- Mmmh ? _

_- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? T'es pas comme ça d'habitude. T'as mangé du lion ? "_

J'évite un sourire à la dernière question :

" _Comment ça je suis pas comme ça d'habitude ? Et puis pourquoi tu me poses cette question aussi calmement ?_ _Ça aussi ça ne te ressemble pas !_

_- Question de maturité sûrement, on grandit tous un jour ou l'autre, Potty. Et puis pour ce qui est de toi, normalement tu es...plus calme et surtout tu évites les bagarres au corps à corps."_

Sur cette phrase, il me lance un petit sourire, se remet en route pour l'infirmerie et continue de me parler.

" _Mais aujourd'hui et depuis quelques jours, tu es sur les nerfs. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de ta figure, Potter._

_- Tu fais quoi, Malfoy ? Un discours psychologique ? Dis moi ce que tu veux, ça ira plus vite._

_- Qui te dit que je veux quelque chose ? C'est vrai que tu m'intrigue depuis que tu es comme ça mais je ne veux rien du tout. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu te lasses de nos disputes et je veux savoir pourquoi."_

Il dit ça d'un air si nonchalant, s'il savait... Il s'est arrêté, on est devant l'infirmerie mais il veux continuer notre petite discussion apparemment. Il me regarde une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, il attend que je parle. Il à l'air sérieux.

"_Bon si tu ne veux rien dire je repose ma question : Pourquoi m'as tu frappé ?"_

Pourquoi ? Aucune idée... Qu'est ce que je dois répondre à ça ? Je prends mon courage à deux mains et dit franchement :

"_Ben...En réalité, je sais pas. J'ai eu comme...comme l'impression que quelqu'un contrôlait mon corps tout entier._

_- Contrôlait ton...ton corps tout entier ?" _Répète t-il tout doucement

Je hoche la tête lentement.

"_Comme l'imperium ?"_ demande t-il l'air inquiet

"_Non puisque j'étais conscient..._

_- Mmm...ouais. Ecoutes Potter, va aux cuisines et demandes du chocolat."_

Je le regarde, étonné.

"_Pardon ? Tu me prends pour qui, là ? Ton pote ? Tu crois que je vais suivre tes conseils juste comme ça ?_

_- Putain Potty ! Tu me fais quoi là ? J'te donnes un conseil, c'est pas tout les jours que ça arrive ! Tu devrais en profiter ! _

_- Mouais...de toute façon on est arrivé...alors je te laisse."_

Il allait ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie quand je lui lance avec hésitation :

"_Hey ! T'es...t'es sur que ça va aller ? ..." _

Silence...Si quelqu'un nous voyait il n'en croirait pas ce qu'il voit: Un Potter et un Malfoy face à face sans se taper, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut voir ça. Malfoy s'avance et me sourit narquoisement :

" _Mais dis-moi, Potter, c'est que tu t'inquiètes ?"_

Et là, le pire, je bafouille:

"_Je...non_

_- Oh ! Par Merlin ! Tu rougis, Potter ! "_

Tout en disant ça, ma Némésis s'approchait lentement de moi avec une lueur qui m'était inconnue dans ses yeux_ : _

"_Qu'est ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? T'approche pas !"_ m'écriai-je

"_Pourquoi est-ce que je partirai ? Tu n'as qu'à partir toi ! Je ne fait rien de mal."_

°° J'aime pas ça, Oh ! Merlin que j'aime pas ça °°Je le vois s'approcher de plus en plus, nous sommes pas loin l'un de l'autre pourtant mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait un bon quart d'heure qu'il avance dans ma direction. J'ai la sensation d'être épié.

°° Merlin, il fait exprès j'en suis sûr. Regardez moi ces lèvres, et cette voix aux penchants de luxure...je vais mourir s'il s'approche encore. °°

Il est là, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, je sens son souffle chaud qui vient se déposer et moi, je suis...figé. Oui, c'est le mot. Je suis figé, stupéfié, tout ce que vous voulez mais j'arrive plus à bouger. La lueur est toujours là dans ses yeux telle une flamme brûlante qui danse au clair de lune. Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne surtout que j'ai le sentiment qu'il veut dire quelque chose...J'observe sa bouche qui s'ouvre aussi lentement que possible. Draco commence à me dire à voix basse :

"_Tu sais Potter, tu m'intrigues. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu t'..._

_- La ferme, Malfoy. Tais-toi"_

Silence...on est toujours face à face mais là, c'est moi qui bouge. Je le regarde de haut en bas avec dégout puis je lui met mon poing en pleine face. Et cette fois, je l'ai fait de mon plein gré mais sans réfléchir, je l'avoue ! Surpris, le blond se retrouve assis, dos contre la porte de l'infirmerie. Il se relève et me regarde perdu et furieux.

" _Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris, le balafré ? T'as un problème ?_

_- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?_

_- Faire quoi, Potter ? Te provoquer ? Arrêtes un peu ! Je fais ça tout le temps, pourquoi ça changerai ?_

_-Tu t'en lasses pas avec le temps ? _

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- De ces confrontations ? T'en as pas marre ?"_

Je le fixe et avec détermination je lance :

" _Si tu veux tout savoir sur ce que je pense en ce moment, je vais te le dire ! Je veux arrêter tout ça ! À partir de maintenant, je t'ignore et tu fera pareil pour moi ! Salut !"_

Et je me retourne assez vite et sans un regard en arrière pour qu'il ne remarque pas mes tremblements et mes yeux rouges. Mais je peux sentir le regard sidéré de mon bien-aimé derrière moi. C'est sûrement la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre sortir de ma bouche. Je l'entends se lever et ouvrir la fameuse porte de l'infirmerie pour entrer.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Enfin c'est plutôt un prologue...^^

J'attends vos commentaires ! Bons ou mauvais (les deux peuvent aider)

Note : Pour la fic A cœur ouvert, quelques détails, même beaucoup, me dérange. Alors j"ai décider de réécrire le chapitre. Je suis désolée pour ceux et celle qui attendent la suite mais ne dit-on pas: mieux on attend et mieux c'est ? ^_^

**- Je cherche une beta** alors proposer vous pour ceux ou celle qui veulent...

A bientôt, Hanarisa =)


	2. Solitude

_**Cette histoire est un slash ! C'est à dire une histoire à relation homosexuelle !**_

Titre :La force du désir

Résumé : Devenir le confident de mon professeur de Potions? Être amoureux de mon pire ennemi ? Comment en suis-je arrivé ici ? Depuis ce jour, si seulement je ne l'avais pas croisé...je ne serai pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui...

Disclaimer : Les personnage présents ici ne sont pas les miens ! Ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling !

Salut ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme la première. Certaines personnes trouvent que ce chapitre montre un Harry qui a un peu d'humour mais qui surtout se fait du mal psychologiquement. Alors je tiens à prévenir certains lecteurs qui seraient assez sensibles sur le sujet: Je compte écrire une histoire dramatique ! Avec bien sur un peu d'humour mais ça sera en premier plan une histoire dramatique !

Maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture...Et s'il vous plaît laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis ^_^

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

Je laisse l'eau couler sur ma peau, immobile, avec encore et toujours une certaine personne blonde dans ma tête. La conversation de tout à l'heure m'a vraiment énervé. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment ai-je pu dire ça à Draco...ça me tracasse vraiment...Comment vais-je m'afficher devant lui maintenant ? Le mieux c'est de l'ignorer. Enfin...je pense...ça m'énerve. Vraiment. Des fois, les garçons et filles de la Maison disent que je réfléchis trop, que je me pose trop de questions ou encore que je me complique beaucoup trop la vie. Mais n'est-ce pas un des petits défauts des Griffondors ? Ça m'énerve ! Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir...Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Je suis seul, personne avec qui parler, personne pour me conseiller. Évidemment je pourrais en parler avec Hermione ou Ron mais...non franchement je ne vois pas du tout comment leur en parler. C'est tellement compliqué d'expliquer ce sentiment, j'ai l'impression que celui ou celle qui me comprendra devra avoir vécu à peu près le même chose que moi. Et ce n'est pas Ron, Hermione ou même Ginny qui va _comprendre_ ma situation.

Avec un soupir je me laisse glisser le long du mur de la baignoire tandis qu'elle se remplissait d'eau. Brulante. Comme mon amour pour lui. Je me laisse aller, pose ma tête sur le rebord et m'endors avec des questions plein la tête.

* * *

" _Harry ! Harry ! ... Par Merlin, Harry ! Réponds-moi ! _

_- Mmmm...qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? _

_- Quoi ? Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? Non mais t'es pas bien ! Ça fait une heure qu'Hermione et moi on te cherche ! "_

Je regarde mon meilleur ami puis autour de moi et je reviens sur lui d'un regard interrogatif. Je suis encore dans mon bain apparemment. J'essaye de connecter les deux bouts puis quand c'est fait je lance :

"_Pourquoi tu t'affoles comme ça, vieux ? Je vais bien. J'me suis juste endormi, tu vois ?_

_- Euh ... je préfère pas"_, dit Ron en évitant de me regarder, rougissant.

Je m'étais levé en pensant que ça ne le gênerait pas mais apparemment j'avais faux: il rougissait de plus en plus et je voyais qu'il essayait de ne pas faire dériver son regard plus bas que mon visage. Je fait un petit sourire et lui fait remarquer:

" _Voyons Ron, pourquoi tu rougis ? On est entre gars, non ? À moins que ça soit ça qui te dérange ? _

_- ..._

_- Nooon, ne me dis pas que...?"_

Je regarde Ron, on ne pouvait plus distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux de celle de sa peau. J'enjambe la baignoire et m'approche pour me coller à lui:

"_Ron ?"_, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules._ " Mon Roony dis-moi, tu ne serai pas gay par hasard ?"_

Vu ma voix, que j'ai essayé de faire langoureuse, et sa tête, il doit bien avoir envie d'aller s'isoler aux toilettes si il est bien ce que je crois qu'il est.

"_Euh...si je te réponds, tu vas t'habiller ?_

_- Bien entendu, _je répond en lui faisant un grand sourire_._

_ Alors ? _

_- Alors oui je suis gay mais je t'en supplie Harry, rhabille-toi ! _

_- Ok, Ok..._, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers mon lit pour prendre mes affaires.

Je vois Ron s'asseoir sur son lit avec un petit sourire, l'air soulagé. Je commence à m'habiller au même endroit. Comme Ron vient de me voir nu, aucun problème s'il me voit m'habiller...pas besoin de se compliquer la vie à faire l'aller-retour de la chambre à la salle de bain cinq fois de suite.

Quand je termine, je le vois allonger, en grande réflexion avec lui même. Je m'assois alors à ses pieds, en me demandant si c'est moi qui doit parler le premier. Vu qu'il n'a pas l'air décidé, je me lance:

" _Alors comme ça t'es gay ?"_

Il me répond d'un simple hochement de tête, puis rajoute mal à l'aise :

" _Tu...tu ne me demande pas si je suis avec quelqu'un ?"_

Désarçonné, je demande :

" _C'est... ça qui te fait peur ? De me dire avec qui tu est ? Écoutes, tu viens de me dire que tu étais gay et je suis pas mort. J'accepte ça complètement et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis homo moi aussi !"_, avouai-je dans mon élan.

" _C'est ...c'est vrai ? Toi aussi ? _

_- Oui Ron, moi aussi. Mon vieux, tout le monde doit le savoir à part toi ! _

_-...c'est vrai que j'y est pensé mais je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, que c'était juste tes fans masculins qui se créaient des fantasmes, _dit-il avec une petite voix.

_- Aaaah, tu changeras jamais Ron, c'est pas vrai ! Bon, passons ! Vais-je enfin savoir qui est le précieux petit-ami de mon précieux meilleur ami ? Parce que les seuls que je connaisse c'est Dean et Seamus tu vois et ça m'etonnerai que ce soit eux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..., _m'exclamai-je avec joie.

_- Harry ! Non mais t'es pas bien ! T'es qu'un accro au sexe, ma parole ! Et puis arrêtes un peu, Dean et Seamus ne peuvent pas être comparé à Blaise. Il est peut être un Serpentard mais il est sympa avec moi et au lit j'en parle même pas..."_

Grand silence, je le fixe toujours avec mon sourire le plus pervers et mes yeux rieurs, on aurait presque pu dire que Dumbledore avait pris ma place...mais seulement pour les yeux, hein ?

" _Alors comme ça Zabini est un bon coup ? _

_- Euh...je crois que je me suis un peu laissé emporté, désolé..._

_- Ouais, c'est pas grave_, je lui dis en le regardant dans les yeux.

_- T'es pas fâché ?"_

Je lâche un long soupir :

" _Exaspérant, Ron. Vraiment.C'est pire que moi tu le sais ça ? Pourquoi je serai fâché ? Hein ? Parce que c'est un Serpentard ? _

_- Ou...oui._

_- Au contraire Ron, je suis content pour toi. Merci de me l'avoir dit." _

Je le prends dans mes bras. Je sais pas pourquoi mais d'un seul coup, je me sens las, j'ai perdu toutes mes forces. Je souris à mon meilleur ami. J'ai même l'impression que mon sourire est faux. Je soupire encore plus que tout à l'heure et je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser. Je sens Ron bouger à côté de moi.

" _Et toi Harry ?"_

Je réponds sans bouger :

" _Quoi moi ? _

-_ Ça va ?_

_- Oui...pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? _

_- Je sais pas, depuis quelques temps tu sembles...distant. Hermione et moi on pense que tu te laisses un peu aller. Si tu n'allais pas bien tu nous le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Bien sur...mais pas pour l'instant, je me sens pas prêt._

_- Ok." _

Entre temps, j'avais ouvert les yeux et m'était appuyé sur mes coudes. Ron se lève pour prendre son sac et se tourne vers moi :

" _N'oublies pas que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, Harry. Aller, viens ! On va être en retard en Métamorphose."_

Je lui souris, me lève à mon tour pour prendre mon sac qui était à côté de mon lit et le suivis.

°°Finalement, cette journée ne sera peut-être pas aussi mauvaise que je le pensais. Il faut juste que j'arrête de penser..c'est aussi simple que ça.°°

* * *

La journée est vite passée. Après le cours de Métamorphose il y avait deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie avec Monsieur Binns, Griffondor et Serpentard mélangés. Et pour le première fois depuis longtemps, Draco ne m'a pas envoyé de mots ensorcelés. D'ailleurs il ne m'a même pas regardé contrairement à moi. Mais je crois que son ami Zabini m'a remarqué...je crois...enfin...c'est pas sur. Je me fait trop d'idées, je crois que je deviens fou. Je vais devoir retourner à l'infirmerie chercher une potion calmante si ça continue.

Ensuite, comme il restait une bonne heure avant le diner, on a décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque sous le "conseil" d'Hermione, qui m'a plutôt fait penser à une menace qu'à autre chose, pour faire nos devoirs. C'est bien la première fois que Ron et moi on a une semaines d'avance sur nos devoirs. Au moins on aura le week-end de libre. Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant je vais faire mes devoirs avec Mione.

Une heure passée, nous sommes allés dans la Grande Salle. Pour la première fois de cette année, je ne participai à aucunes conversations. Je préférais de loin rester seul avec mes pensées, revenues dès que j'ai croisé _son_ regard, et mon assiette. D'ailleurs je n'avais même pas faim alors je me forçais pour que personne,et surtout Hermione, ne vienne me déranger. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à _lui_ durant tout le repas, chose que je m'étais promis d'arrêter et qui dévia sur la pensée suivante : « comment allai-je avouer à Ron et Hermione mon attirance envers Draco ? ». Pas que ça les dérange que je sois gay, mais que je sorte, si ça arrive un jour, avec Draco, ça c'est le vrai problème. Vu que Ron sort avec Zabini, j'ai un petit espoir qu'il accepte plus facilement qu'Hermione puisque cette dernière ne fait qu'être insulté de Sang-de-Bourbe par mon blond.

Je déprimais de plus en plus lorsque, quelques minutes après que le dessert fut servi, Ron me lança :

« Hé, Harry ! Malfoy te regarde bizarrement depuis le début du repas. Il s'est passé quelque chose quand vous êtes sorti du cours de potions tout à l'heure ?

- Non » répondis-je d'une voix lasse et fatiguée. Que répondre d'autre à cette question ?

J'observe du coin de l'œil mon meilleur ami mais il est déjà reparti dans son assiette. Par contre, Hermione doit trouver mon comportement louche car elle me regarde fixement. Je devrai essayer de reprendre mes esprits avant les cours pour qu'elle ne me pose pas de questions « dérangeantes ».

Je finis de manger mon bout de fraisier en silence et dès que je l'ai fini, je pars en faisant un petit signe d'excuse pour Hermione qui avait continué à me lancer quelques coups d'œil inquiets. Ron, lui, ne me voit pas partir, il est en pleine discussion avec une fille de septième année.

Dès que je me retrouve seul et assez loin de la porte de la Grande Salle, je commence à courir. Toutes les questions que je me pose reviennent d'un seul coup : Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de mon pire ennemi ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal quand je suis avec Ron et Hermione ? Pourquoi suis-je le Survivant ? N'ai-je pas le droit de vivre heureux ? Je veux parler à quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un…peut importe qui.

Pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal ? Comment faire pour que tout ça parte ? Tant de questions, avec autant de réponses invisibles.

Je continu de courir, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive en bas de la Tour d'Astronomie. J'adore cet endroit. Il est calme, paisible, personne pour venir me déranger. Ça doit être la cinquième fois que je viens ici aujourd'hui.

J'arrive enfin en haut…qu'est ce que je disais ? Magnifique ! Je reprends ma respiration longuement. Je décide de m'allonger pour observer le ciel. Ce soir les étoiles se voient super bien. J'arrête de penser, je vide mon esprit et j'observe. Mes larmes coulent toutes seules. Je suis si fatigué…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui je m'endors vraiment n'importe où.

* * *

Ce fut une sorte de détonation qui me réveilla. Je regarde autour de moi. Personne. J'attends une, deux minutes puis comme le silence est de nouveau là, je me met assis contre le mur, face au ciel. En regardant les étoiles tout me revient en tête : le cours de Snape, la discution avec Draco, et le dîner. A part Hermione personne ne semblait soucieux. Bien sûr il y avait Ron mais dès sa question posée, il est retourné à son assiette et quand je suis parti, il ne m'a même pas regardé alors qu'il discutait avec quelqu'un. Peut-être que je me fais des idées...C'est même certain. Je commence à avoir froid, je rabas mes jambes contre moi et me laisse bercer par le bruit du vent. J'ai tellement de pression que mes larmes recommencent à couler.

°°Je suis tellement faible...j'en ai marre...°°

Je n'ai pas le temps de me morfondre encore plus alors que j'entends des bruits de pas dans les escaliers qui montent jusqu'ici. Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger alors que je vois la personne arriver, elle regarde une seconde l'horizon, puis tourne la tête à gauche puis à droite pour enfin m'apercevoir :

" _Monsieur Potter. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?"_

Severus Snape se tenait devant moi la baguette en main et l'air menaçant. Comme je n'ai pas le moral de déclencher une de nos habituelles disputes, je réponds tout simplement en me relevant et essuyant mes larmes du dos de ma main :

" _Rien monsieur. Je me suis juste endormi et je viens de me réveiller..." _

Je le vois se rapprocher et se pencher vers moi :

" _Dormir, hein ? Êtes-vous sûr de ça ? Vous savez que le couvre-feu est...Potter ? Vous avez...pleuré ?"_

Surpris, je relève la tête, le regardant dans les yeux quelques secondes puis détourne les yeux.

°°Pourquoi Snape s'inquièterait pour moi ?°°

"_N...non. Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ? ... Bon...excusez-moi, je vais dans mon dortoir."_

Je le contourne puis me dirige d'un pas rapide vers mon dortoir en espérant que le lendemain soit un peu plus...calme.

* * *

Derrière, le professeur Snape regardait son élève qui s'enfuyait avec surprise.

°°Je me demande ce qu'il a ? ..Bof, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Si il y a un problème il ira voir le Directeur. Je vais plutôt aller boire mon verre de Whisky.°°

* * *

Voilà pour ce second chapitre ^^ J'ai mis longtemps à le mettre, je sais ! Mais je viens de finir les examens i peine trois jours.

J'espère que ce "petit" chapitre vous plaira. Laissez moi des reviews !

Biz' Hanarisa =]

PS : Le second chapitre du _A coeur ouvert_ arrive bientôt.


	3. Agression

_**Cette histoire est un slash ! C'est à dire une histoire à relation homosexuelle !**_

Titre :La force du désir

Résumé : Devenir le confident de mon professeur de Potions? Etre amoureux de mon pire ennemi ? Comment en suis-je arrivé ici ? Depuis ce jour, si seulement je ne l'avais pas croisé...je ne serai pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui...

Disclaimer : Les personnage présents ici ne sont pas les miens ! Ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling !

Salut ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme la première. Certaines personnes trouvent que ce chapitre montre un Harry qui a un peu d'humour mais qui surtout se fait du mal psychologiquement. Alors je tiens à prévenir certains lecteurs qui seraient assez sensibles sur le sujet: Je compte écrire une histoire dramatique ! Bien évidemment il y aura de l'humour mais ça sera en premier plan une histoire dramatique !

Maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture...Et s'il vous plaît laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis ^_^

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

POV Severus

"_Professeur ! Aidez-moi !"_

Assis par terre, je le vois à peine. Je sais qu'il est là, quelque part, je l'entends. Mais pourquoi m'appelle t-il ? Pourquoi moi ? Je regarde autour de moi. J'étouffe. Tout est noir. Aucune perspective, rien. Je sens juste un vent léger.

" _Professeur, vite ! S'il vous plaît !"_

Cette voix... Potter... Oui, c'est lui ! C'est Potter ! Pourquoi lui ? Que me veux t-il ?

Il doit encore avoir des ennuis, cet imbécile ! Et bien sur c'est moi qui dois aller le sauver...!

Je me lève avec difficulté et j'avance. Plus j'avance et plus la voix s'éloigne. Elle continue de m'appeler encore et encore. Je m'arrête d'un seul coup en sentant le sol trembler. Je me retourne d'un vif mouvement mais je n'ai le temps de rien faire : un sort vient dans ma direction et me touche. Je tombe mais je ne sens pas le sol. Un trou s'est formé en dessous de moi. Que m'arrive t-il? Où suis-je ? Où est passé Potter ?

Est-ce un piège ?

" _Severus ! Dépêche-toi ! J'ai mal !"_

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux et je me retrouve assis en moins d'une seconde. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Je la prends entre mes mains et repli les genoux pour la poser.

" _Alors Severus ? Encore un cauchemar ?"_

Je lève la tête avec empressement :

"_Albus... Que faites-vous ici ?,_ dis-je dans un soupir.

_- Voyons Severus j'ai le droit de venir voir comment se portent mes professeurs non ? Je suis le Directeur après tout._

_- Parce que vous allez voir Filius et Pomona dans leurs appartements et vous attendez qu'ils se réveillent en ayant une tasse de thé à la main tout les matins aussi ?_

_- Tu sais bien que tu es très important pour moi Severus. Peut importe ce que tu pense."_ Sermonna Albus en regardant le professeur dans les yeux.

Le professeur répondit par un grognement qui laissa ensuite place à un silence durant lequel le vieil homme se déplaça pour faire apparaître une boîte de bonbons aux citrons.

"_Je n'ai encore rien trouvé pour toi et ton problème. Je suis désolé,_ répondit le directeur, ennuyé.

_- Ce n'est pas grave, Albus. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous trouviez une solution aussi rapidement._

_- Tu es quand même dans cet état depuis bientôt un an, Severus. Ça commence à faire long, tu ne crois pas ? _

_- ..._

_- Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable, Severus._

_- Je sais,"_ répondit l'homme en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans s'occuper de son invité qui finissait sa tasse. Il ressortit vingt minutes plus tard et vit que le vieil homme était toujours dans ses appartements mais cette fois, il était debout, face à un tableau où était peint un serpent, long de plusieurs mètres, vert foncé. Severus l'ignora et alla à sa table, qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la pièce principale, pour déjeuner. Albus laissa l'homme s'installer et quelques minutes après, il se retourna et alla se poster devant le professeur qui mangeait. Il s'appuya sur une chaise.

" _Je voulais te demander quelque chose d'important avant de partir en voyage, Severus._

_- Vous partez en voyage ? Où ça ?,_ demanda l'homme en continuant de manger.

_- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Les murs ont des oreilles, même ici mon cher. Mais c'est en rapport avec ce dont on a parlé il y a quelques jours..."_

Severus acquiesça.

" _Et donc ? Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?_

_-Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ou de bizarre chez Harry depuis la rentrée ?_

_- Ah... Potter...Non rien...à part qu'hier soir, je l'ai surpris sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie à une heure très tardive. Apparemment, il venait de se réveiller et il avait les yeux rouges. _

_- Tu lui as mis une retenue ?_, demanda Albus, curieux.

_- Non. Comme je vous ai dis, il avait les yeux rouges. Je pense qu'il venait de pleurer_, répondit Severus en regardant dans le vague. Il se reprit assez vite en ajoutant :

_- Et puis, il est parti trop vite. Dommage..."_

Peu rassuré, Albus s'assit.

" _Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment, Severus. Il s'éloigne de ses amis, il s'isole. Et ça depuis la rentrée ! Je voudrais que tu le surveilles pendant mon absence._

_- Il est si mal que ça ? _

_- Oui, il l'est ! _

_- Bon, je verrai ce que je peux faire alors...,_ céda Severus.

_- Merci beaucoup, Severus."_

L'homme grogna, gêné du remerciement de son mentor. Celui-ci regarda son interlocuteur et sourit. Il espérait pouvoir le revoir le plus vite possible. Il se leva.

" _Bon… et bien, j'y vais. Encore merci pour tout, Severus."_

POV Harry

" _Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, Harry... Est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Je t'assures que tout va bien, Hermione."_

Il est sept heures et demie. Je suis dans la Grande Salle en train de déjeuner, entouré de mes amis si précieux. Bien sur, vous devinez que c'est ironique. Seamus est en train de donner à manger avec sa fourchette à Dean alors que les autres Gryffondors les regardent avec envie. Hermione me regarde une fois de plus bizarrement comme si elle me reprochait quelque chose. Apparemment, elle préfère garder ça pour elle au lieu de venir m'en parler. Et Ron, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est en train de faire mais si il est vraiment en couple avec Zabini pourquoi est ce qu'il colle cette fille blonde depuis hier ?

Et on appelle ça des amis... Je tourne la tête vers Zabini pour voir sa réaction mais il à l'air de s'en foutre totalement. Il parle avec Draco et Parkinson. J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil au blond. Il n'a pas l'air très bien... Il a l'air fatigué et puis il ne mange pas. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? À propos de ce que je lui ai dis hier ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi mes paroles lui feraient cet effet ?

J'observe. D'un seul coup je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et à Snape. J'espère juste qu'il n'en a pas parlé à Dumbledore...

Bon... Huit heures. C'est bientôt l'heure des cours. Je me lève pour me rendre devant la salle de Potions. Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je fais comme si de rien n'était et je continue jusque devant la salle. Arrivé, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne aussi vite que je peux, effrayé, pour découvrir le regard anxieux d'Hermione ancré sur moi.

" _Hermione... Qu'y a t-il ?_

_- C'est à toi de me le dire tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tout va très bien._

_- Arrêtes ça tout de suite Harry ! Nous avons bien vu Ron et moi que tu t'isoles, que tu t'éloignes de nous ! _

_- C'est n'importe quoi, Mione ! Si j'avais un problème, je viendrais vous en parler tu le sais très bien !"_

On s'affronta du regard quelques secondes et Mione détourna le regard pour regarder le sol :

" _Je m'inquiète Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Ni toi, ni Ron._

_- Je crois que pour Ron c'est mal parti...", _lançais-je.

Hermione releva sa tête dès la phrase prononcée :

" _Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? _

_- Tu as bien vu son comportement étrange non ? C'est vrai qu'hier nous avons parlé comme on le fait tous les jours depuis longtemps tout les deux mais dès qu'il se retrouve ailleurs que dans une salle avec nous il est distant. Comme si il ne nous connaissait pas."_

Hermione fit la moue.

" _Ne parles pas de lui comme ça, Harry !_

_- Mais c'est la vérité, Hermione !, _m'exaspérais-je. _Regarde-le ! Il fait semblant ! Il ne fait que ça depuis des jours ! Qui sait si ce n'est pas depuis des années !_

_- Arrêtes ça Harry. Je t'interdis de dire ça tu entends ?"_, cria ma meilleure amie, les larmes aux yeux.

Autour de nous, les élèves, Gryffondor et Serpentard, arrivaient petit à petit. Ils observaient d'où venaient les cris, curieux de voir le « Prince des rouges et or » se disputer avec Hermione Granger.

Je soufflais et ne voulant pas passer une minute de plus à me donner en spectacle, je regardais Hermione dans les yeux :

" _Écoutes Mione, je ne veux plus parler de ça avec toi ! J'en ai marre d'essayer de t'ouvrir les yeux ! J'en ai marre aussi de parler sans que personne ne m'écoute ! Alors ne viens plus me parler si c'est pour me demander comment ça va, ça ne servira à rien !_

_- Mais...Ha..._

_- Il n'y a pas de "mais", Hermione ! »_, je finis avant de prendre mon sac posé par terre et de rentrer en salle de cours de Potions, Snape ayant ouvert la porte au moment où je finissais ma phrase.

Je sens le regard de Draco alors qu'il vient d'assister à la scène. Je m'installe au fond de la salle, comme à mon habitude, sauf que cette fois, Ron ne vient pas s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ce qui n'est pas très surprenant, vu qu'il vient d'assister à la fin de la scène. Il va surement aller demander à Hermione la cause de notre dispute.

Le cours passe assez vite malgré les trois heures que l'on a à subir. Snape m'a mit avec Dean. Il doit se douter que quelque chose ne va pas car normalement il me met en duo avec Draco ou Neville.

La fin des cours sonne lorsque j'achève la dernière étape de la Potions, avec un petit sourire, fier de moi. Je me débrouille plutôt bien cette année. Je vais donner la Potions à Snape, surpris de ma réussite, et retourne à mon bureau pour ranger tranquillement mes affaires alors que tout le monde autour de moi s'agite pour sortir le plus vite possible de cette salle.

Quand je sors à mon tour, le couloir est vide. Les élèves évitent le plus possible le couloir où se trouvent les appartements de Snape. Perdu dans mes pensées, repensant à ma dispute avec Mione, je n'entends pas les pas qui s'approchent de plus en plus de moi. Je sursaute quand je sens une fois de plus une main se poser sur mon épaule droite. Cette main que je devine pâle, me sert l'épaule, me retourne et me conduit de force dans un coin sombre du couloir. Mon dos rencontre avec puissance le mur derrière moi. La douleur est telle que je sens mes yeux s'humidifier légèrement. Je regarde enfin mon agresseur dans les yeux :

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?_

_- A ton avis, Potter ! Tu te disputes avec tes amis maintenant ?_, cracha t-il. _Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive depuis hier ? Ou non depuis la rentrée serait plus juste ! _

_- Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dis hier ? Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec toi Malfoy ! Tu n'es pas si bête, tu peux comprendre une phrase simple comme celle-là non ?_ », lançais-je ironiquement.

Sous le coup de la colère, mon interlocuteur me serra encore plus contre le mur, son bras m'étouffant à moitié et mes pieds ne touchant presque plus le sol. Je ne le savais pas aussi fort mais ce n'est pas le temps de penser à ça. Je commence à ne plus pouvoir respirer alors qu'il me sort des insultes et me raconte sa vie.

_« Pour qui tu te prends, Potty ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester là alors que tu me donnes pratiquement l'ordre de ne plus t'adresser la parole, hein ? Tu crois que tu as tout tes droits c'est ça ? Parce que tu es Le Survivant ? Que tu es du côté de la Lumière et que tout le monde t'aime ? Crois-moi Potter, la vie n'est pas si facile. Elle n'est pas toute noire ou toute blanche. _

_- Mal…Malfoy, tu me…fais mal, arrêtes._

_- Je te fais mal ? Défends-toi alors ! Vas-y ! »_, dit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.

Ma respiration se coupe petit à petit et mes larmes commencent à couler. Je le sens qui desserre un peu sa prise lorsqu'il voit cette scène mais il ne me lâche pas pour autant. Je commence à me débattre et réussi à le pousser à un ou deux mètres de moi. Je tombe à terre et sens ma tristesse m'envahir, mes larmes coulent alors que je suis devant mon pire ennemi, celui que j'aime, celui qui vient de me faire du mal. Comment je pourrais continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien alors que je me sens pas bien avec mes meilleurs amis et que je me retrouve amoureux d'un garçon aussi vulgaire que beau ? Je continue à pleurer en silence alors qu'il me guette de son regard gris. Je l'entends se lever et venir vers moi mais est interrompu par une voix forte que je reconnais comme celle de Snape.

_« Monsieur Malfoy, que faites vous ici avec Monsieur Potter ? » _

Le blond mit du temps à répondre qu'il voulait juste avoir une conversation avec moi quand le professeur lui coupa la parole :

_« Je me doute que vous vouliez simplement lui parler vu son état Monsieur Malfoy._

_- Mais Mons…_

_- Cela suffit Draco, allez à votre prochain cours avant que je ne vous mette une heure de retenue ! »,_ il se tourna vers moi alors que Draco s'éloignait. _«Monsieur Potter, relevez-vous ! Et suivez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau. »_

Sans rien rajouter d'autre, il se retourne comme à son habitude et je le suis en me demandant ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir. J'essuie mes larmes rapidement et remet droit mon sac sur mon épaule. Arrivés devant ses appartements, il ouvre la porte avec un mot de passe à donner un mal de tête et me signe d'entrer et de m'asseoir. Ce que je fais avec un peu de méfiance. Je le vois poser sa baguette sur la petite table en face de moi et s'asseoir également en face de moi. Il m'observe quelques secondes et se met à parler :

_« Comment allez-vous ?_

_- Pardon ?,_ je demande abasourdi.

_- Je vous demande comment vous allez, Potter. Rien de choquant à mon avis…_

_- Oh. Et bien, ça va._

_- Et c'est tout ? Un petit « ça va » ? _

_- …_

_- Je sais que cette situation est bizarre mais si vous pouviez y mettre du votre ça serait gentil. » _

Je hoche la tête et il soupire légèrement avant de reprendre la parole.

_« Je voulais vous parler d'hier soir, Potter. Vous devez savoir que le Professeur Dumbledore est parti en voyage d'affaires il y a quelques heures maintenant et avant de partir, il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous car il a remarqué que vous vous isoliez de vos…camarades. _

_- Il n'a pas à me faire surveiller, je suis un grand garçon que je sache ! _

_- Bien sur que vous l'êtes ! Il s'inquiète juste pour vous, Potter. Alors je voulais vous faire savoir que si vous vouliez…parler à quelqu'un ou même me parler, et bien je serais là. Après tout je suis un de vos professeurs. _

_Ne me regardez pas avec des yeux ronds comme ça ! C'est assez difficile !_ »

Je baisse la tête sous cette reprise et prends le verre de jus de citrouille qui vient d'apparaître devant moi.

_« Et donc, pour en revenir à hier soir, je voulais savoir si il y avait un problème grave. Parce que je sais bien que vous avez pleuré, je ne suis pas bête ! Alors ?_

_- Et ben… Ce n'est rien de très grave vous savez… Juste un petit problème entre amis. _

_- Êtes-vous sur de ça, Potter ? Jamais mes problèmes entre amis ne m'ont mis dans un tel état._

_- Oui. Et puis même si il y avait quelque chose ou si je voulais vous en parler vous ne comprendriez pas. Je ne saurais même pas comment l'expliquer. En plus, vous êtes le professeur Snape ! Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie sachant que si je le fais je deviens suspect aux yeux de tous ceux de ma Maison !_

_- Sur ce point, je vous l'accorde vous avez raison mais pour vous je veux bien faire un effort. »_

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, ma tristesse s'étant évanouie petit à petit grâce à cette conversation que jamais je n'aurai cru avoir. Snape rajoute rapidement :

_« Bien sur parce que le professeur Dumbledore me l'a demandé. Sinon jamais ne n'aurai proposé ça »,_ avant de tourner la tête.

Je souris légèrement. Parler avec Snape, même si ce n'est qu'une conversation banale, m'apaise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'est un adulte, tout simplement. Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Sous un élan de curiosité, j'ose lui demander :

_« Je…je peux vous faire confiance ? »_

Il me fixe à son tour les yeux grand ouverts mais se reprend assez vite.

_« Bien sur ! Quelle question ! Je vous ai peut-être paru méchant quelques fois mais encore une fois, je reste votre professeur. Vous pouvez venir me voir quand vous le voulez, bien entendu. _

_- D'accord. Merci beaucoup… »_

Le silence s'installe. Je finis mon verre et le pose sur la table alors qu'il se sert juste à ce moment un verre de whiskey.

_« Est-ce que… vous voulez rester ici jusqu'à midi ? Je pense que vous avez besoin de vous reposer._

_- Hein ?_

_- Potter… Ce n'est pas facile alors faites un effort s'il vous plaît ! Je vous demande si vous voulez rester ici jusqu'à midi. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon filleul, j'imagine que vous ne voulez pas trop le revoir de suite. Et si vous voulez également, vous me raconterez ce qui a bien pu se passer il y a quelques minutes car je ne vois aucune raison pour que Draco se mette dans un état pareil. »_

Une fois de plus je hoche la tête, surpris une nouvelle fois. Décidément, après tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je pense que parler calmement avec Snape fait parti de la chose la plus insensé que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_« Bien. Alors je vais vous laisser car j'…_

_- Severus ! »_

Etonné d'entendre une nouvelle voix dans des appartements fermés, je me lève suivant mon professeur qui se dirigeait avec hâte vers sa cheminée.

_« Severus, t'es où bordel ! _

_- Lucius ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose est arrivée ?_

_- C'est Albus ! Il est au Manoir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a tendu un piège et il est gravement blessé ! »_

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! =)

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas laisser des commentaires positifs ou négatifs ! Les deux peuvent aider ^^

à bientôt, Hanarisa.


	4. Discussion et prises de tête

_**Cette histoire est un slash ! C'est à dire une histoire à relation homosexuelle !**_

Titre : La force du désir

Résumé : Devenir le confident de mon professeur de Potions? Etre amoureux de mon pire ennemi ? Comment en suis-je arrivé ici ? Depuis ce jour, si seulement je ne l'avais pas croisé...je ne serai pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui...

Disclaimer : Les personnage présents ici ne sont pas les miens ! Ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling !

Salut ! Je suis de retour après une très loooongue absence j'avoue...Mais...vaut mieux tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ? Je m'excuse en tout cas de ce long retard... ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre pour m'excser mais...je vais faire de mon mieux pour rattraper ce retard !

* * *

_**Récapitulatif**_** :** Harry a des sentiments pour Draco. Il lui déclare alors qu'il n'est plus question qu'ils aient leur disputes habituelles durant cette sixième année à Poudlard. Offensé, Draco va essayer de le coincer dans les couloirs pour comprendre ce qu'il lui prend mais au moment où il réussi à l'avoir, Snape apparait et "sauve" Harry des mains de Draco. Le professeur est supposé veiller sur Harry, c'est la mission que Dumbledore lui a confié. En parrallèle, Ron se conduit bizarrement avec Harry. Seul ce dernier le remarque. Dans la fin du chapitre dernier, Severus et Harry discutaient dans les cachots lorsqu'un appel de Malfoy Senior les interrompt : Dumbledore à été attaqué et est gravement blessé.

Maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture...Et s'il vous plaît laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis ^_^

* * *

_****__Chapitre 4  
_

_« Quoi ? Ne bouge pas, j'arrive ! »_

Devant moi se trouvait Snape, blanc comme un linge, qui regardait sa cheminée. Je suis un peu perdu mais si j'ai bien comprit, le professeur Dumbledore vient d'être attaqué par Voldemort. Snape se retourne vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux :

_« Potter, retournez dans votre dortoir ou attendez moi ici comme vous voulez mais je dois absolument partir maintenant ! Vous avez surement entendu ce qu'il vient de se passer mais gardez ça pour vous ! Ne le dites à personne ! »_

Je ne bouge pas. Tout tourne très vite dans ma tête. Je le vois se dépêcher pour prendre une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette mais je l'empêche de la lancer en parlant.

_« Emmenez-moi !_

_- Pardon ? _

_- Emmenez-moi avec vous !, _m'exclamais-je avec colère.

_- Il en est hors de question Potter ! Vous restez ici !_

_- Rester ici ou venir avec vous ça ne change rien ! Vous savez que Dumbledore compte beaucoup pour moi alors laissez-moi venir avec vous !_ »

Snape soupira fortement.

°°Je sens que je vais le regretter…°°

_« Bon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors venez tout de suite ! »_

Je hoche la tête et couru presque vers lui alors qu'il me tendait le pot dans lequel se trouvait la poudre pour en prendre une grosse poignée.

_« Allez-y en premier le temps que j'envoie une lettre à l'infirmière et j'arrive._

_- D'accord. »_

Il me donne l'adresse des Malfoy et je la prononce en jetant la poudre à mes pieds alors que devant moi disparait Snape penché sur sa table écrivant un mot. Surement celui pour Pomfresh…

Le trajet par cheminée n'est pas mon moyen de transport préféré, je préfère loin de là le balai. Alors bien évidemment, j'atterris sur les fesses sur un magnifique tapis vert. Je me lève quand j'entends un pas rapide venir vers moi.

_« Eh bien Severus ! Tu en as mis du tem… Potter ? Que faites-vous là_ ?, s'exclama surpris Lucius Malfoy.

_- Oh…euh…bonjour monsieur…Malfoy…, _dis-je en baissant la tête.

_- Je me répète, Potter... Que faites-vous là ?_

_- Ben…j'étais avec le professeur Snape et euh… j'ai entendu votre… _

_- Laisse Lucius ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Où est Albus ? »_

Je n'ai pas entendu Snape arriver alors je sursaute quand il passe à côté de moi en parlant à Malfoy Senior. Il ne me regarde même pas et commence à suivre le blond vers le premier étage sans attendre. Par curiosité, ou plutôt parce que je me sentais idiot à rester planté devant la cheminée debout les mains croisées, je me mets à les suivre en silence.

J'entendais à peine ce que les deux hommes se disaient mais je savais d'instinct qu'ils parlaient de l'attaque de moi. A un moment, je vois même Snape tourner le regard vers moi et répondre à Malfoy :

_« Il est là parce que j'ai promis à Albus de le surveiller, Luc' ! Calmes-toi un peu ! _

_- Enfin Severus ! Potter ! Et chez moi en plus ! Qu'est ce qu'il faisait chez toi à cette heure ? Il n'y a plus cours ?_

_- Écoutes, on en parlera plus tard ! Pour l'instant, explique-moi pour Albus ! Comment va-t-il ? _

_- Le médecin est encore avec lui. Venez tout les deux dans mon bureau le temps qu'il sorte, je vous raconterais ce que je sais… »_

Je finis de les suivre jusqu'à la porte imposante du bureau, puis, avec Snape on finit par entrer dans l'immense salle. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire cet endroit. On voit bien la richesse de la famille Malfoy juste en sachant qu'ils habitent dans un manoir mais là je reste sans voix. Les couleurs s'accordent parfaitement, les meubles encore mieux disposés que l'on ne peut imaginer. Les fauteuils à la peinture or, les coussins verts posés dessus. Snape va s'y asseoir avec dureté alors que Malfoy, lui, s'assoie derrière son bureau avec un air embêté. Il me lança un regard ennuyé :

_« Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît asseyez-vous… »_

Je m'assois également sur un de ces fauteuils en faisant bien attention de ne pas l'abimer. Les deux hommes ne faisaient rapidement plus attention à moi lorsque je retournais à l'écoute de la conversation qui se déroulait.

_« Quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce principale pour aller lui parler, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisait pas du tout attention à moi, ni aux autres qui l'entouraient. Il rigolait ! Il rigolait Severus ! Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un état d'euphorie mais là ça dépassait l'inimaginable ! Il était fou !»_

En reprenant son souffle, il lança un coup d'œil vers moi pour retourner assez vite vers Snape.

_« Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il c'était passé, il ne m'a pas répondu, il m'a juste littéralement ignoré… Et quand il a fini de rigoler il a déclaré haut et fort qu'un de ses ennemis les plus fort était mort. Je croyais qu'il parlait de Potter, Sev' ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie…_, finit-il dans un souffle.

_- Je peux imaginer…,_ déclara Severus à voix basse en hochant la tête. _Et après ?_

_- Je suis reparti assez vite. J'ai croisé Bellatrix par hasard et elle a laissé échapper avec un sourire atroce que l'ennemi en question était Dumbledore et qu'il ne pourrait pas mourir avant une douzaines heures mais qu'il traverserait d'atroces souffrances. Alors je suis parti aussi vite que j'ai pu et j'ai retrouvé Dumbledore grâce à la boussole qu'il m'a donné la dernière fois. C'était horrible, Sev'… Je n'ai jamais vu autant de sang ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est exactement passé mais ça a du être terrible. Dumbledore était à terre en sang. Je l'ai ramené aussi vite que j'ai pu mais je n'ai pas utilisé le transplanage à cause des conséquences qui auraient pu avoir. Dès que je suis arrivé, j'ai appelé mon médecin personnel qui est arrivé de suite et ça fait maintenant une heure qu'il est enfermé avec lui. »_

Après ce discours, un long silence s'ensuivit. Malfoy se tenait la tête appuyé contre son bureau, remplit de culpabilité. Snape regardait dans le vide, surement dans ses pensées, et moi, je me tenais là, seul, en ayant peur pour Dumbledore. Me demandant ce que je faisais là et ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver… Dans quel endroit était-il bien allé ? Il devait surement s'attendre à ce qu'il y ai un piège ! Dumbledore n'était pas un homme idiot. Mais la pensée la plus importante était : Et s'il mourrait ? Est-ce que je me retrouverais de nouveau seul ? Qui me soutiendrait ? Tout ça montre bien que je suis quelqu'un d'égoïste… Penser à moi alors qu'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi est agonisante à seulement quelques mètres de moi…

Je regarde Malfoy devant son bureau. Mes pensées allait ensuite vers lui. Etait-il un espion ? D'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu, je peux penser que oui. Mais s'il l'est, Snape aussi. Ce qui m'étonne pas tellement, il faut le dire. Mais avec son comportement pessimiste à toutes heures de la journée c'est normal qu'on le prenne pour un véritable mangemort aussi… Avec un père et un parrain comme ça, c'est normal que Draco prenne toujours les autres de haut. Soudain une question me vint à l'esprit : est-ce que Draco savait que son père et Snape étaient des espions ? Ou alors ils ne lui ont rien pour le préserver de Voldemort… Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ma réflexion car un elfe de maison apparait soudainement devant le grand bureau en chêne et s'adressa à l'homme blond :

_« Maitre, monsieur Ellaf, le médecin monsieur, il vient de terminer avec monsieur Dumbledore._

_- Bien. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations. Severus, Potter, suivez-moi, »_ nous ordonna le blond.

Je me lève dès que mon nom fut prononcé. Snape me lança un coup d'œil pour se retourner aussitôt. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, mon cœur s'accélère. Dans quel état se trouvait Dumbledore ? J'ai tout simplement peur de voir mon mentor dans un était pire qu'il ne devrait l'être.

Malfoy senior prit la poignée entre ses mains lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant nous. Un homme magnifiquement grand et beau apparut. L'air serein, il nous observa quelques secondes puis déclara d'une voix calme et envoutante :

_« Lucius ! Je viens de finir. Avec beaucoup de difficulté mais j'ai réussi à le sauver de justesse. Il va lui falloir certains mois de convalescence pour se remettre complètement de ses blessures. _

_- Peut-on le voir ?,_ interrogea le professeur de potions l'air grave.

_- Oui mais seulement quelques minutes. Il a besoin d'énormément de repos. »_

Il finit sa phrase en me regardant dans les yeux et me fait un léger sourire pour ensuite tourner la tête vers Lucius :

_« Il faut que je te parle, mon ami. »_

Le blond hocha juste la tête.

_« Suis-moi, on va s'installer au salon. »_

Je regarde les deux hommes descendre jusqu'à les perdre de vue, songeur, pour ensuite me rapprocher de la porte de la chambre de Dumbledore. Je vois Snape assis sur le côté du lit parler à voix basse au blessé. Allongé, ce dernier avait l'air vraiment faible. Il regardait Severus avec un regard éteint et fatigué. Je m'approche un peu plus en restant le plus discret possible et en évitant de les regarder pour ne pas les gêner mais je suis interrompu par une voix pratiquement inexistante :

_« Harry… que fais-tu là mon enfant ? _

_- Ce gamin m'a presque menacé pour venir avec moi ! Il était dans mes appartements quand Lucius m'a prévenu de votre état… _

_- Ah… je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça mon enfant. Je suis désolé. »_

C'est la première fois que Dumbledore s'excuse comme ça. Je reste un peu gêné mais je me mets à la hauteur de son lit.

_« Ne vous excusez pas pour ça, professeur. C'est moi qui ai demandé à venir et le professeur Snape à bien voulu accepter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au fond de moi je devais vous voir…_

_- Moi je sais pourquoi Harry_, continua Albus de sa faible voix. Il se tourna vers Snape : Peux_-tu nous laisser Severus ? Je pense qu'Harry et moi avons besoin de parler avant que je parte avec Elendil._

L'homme allait répliquer mais il reprit plus vite que lui :

_« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai assez de force pour parler cinq minutes avec Harry. »_

Le brun se retourna et ferma la porte après avoir déclaré qu'il repasserait voir le blessé avant de partir.

_« Bien mon enfant, nous sommes seuls tu peux me parler librement…,_ dit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire.

_- Et bien…je ne sais pas si vous parler de ça serai correct envers certaines personnes…_

_-Si tu ne me les racontes pas à qui pourras-tu en parler, Harry ? Viens, assieds-toi là. »_

Je vais donc m'asseoir à la place où se trouvait Snape il y a quelques secondes:

_« C'est à propos de Ron et Hermione. Ron a changé, professeur. Certains jours tout va bien, comme s'il n'y avait rien mais la majorité du temps il ne me parle plus et m'ignore. Hermione ne s'en rend pas compte. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer mais elle ne veut rien entendre…_

_- Tu sais, certaines personnes peuvent traverser une mauvaise phase. Surtout à votre âge, c'est normal si je peux dire._

_- Oui mais là Ron s'amuse, rigole mais avec d'autres personnes. Il m'évite le plus possible, il a changé avec moi seulement. Un matin on discute comme les deux meilleurs amis du monde, et la minute d'après, il s'éloigne le plus possible ! Comme s'il avait une double personnalité... et ça dure depuis la rentrée. J'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose, professeur. Quelque chose de dangereux, de noir… Depuis que j'ai remarqué ça, je me sens observé, seul… Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire… »_

Dumbledore reste silencieux quelques secondes, faisant entendre sa respiration douloureuse.

_« Écoutes Harry, j'ai demandé à Severus de veiller sur toi parce que je savais que tu étais mal et que tu t'isolais de plus en plus de tes amis. Si tu veux parler, va le voir. Tu peux lui faire confiance, je t'assure._

_- Vous êtes sur ?... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui notre relation ne s'est jamais bien déroulée, vous savez... _

_- Ça j'avais remarqué, dit_-il avec un léger sourire._ Mais je vais te dire quelque chose : tes amis ne sont peut être pas là où tu le penses… Réfléchis-y Harry. »_

Je hoche la tête en me demandant ce que veux bien vouloir dire le professeur puis ajoute doucement que je vais partir pour le laisser se reposer et que j'espère le revoir bientôt en forme. En fermant la porte derrière moi, je vois Snape qui m'attendait. Je lui lance un regard interrogatif et commence à m'expliquer que Lucius et son médecin, Elendil si j'ai bien compris, sont en train de discuter d'affaires concernant Dumbledore. Après ça, un silence légèrement gênant apparait.

_« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a confirmé que je pouvais vous faire confiance…_, osais-je en évitant le regard de Snape que je sentis surpris.

_- Bien évidemment, Potter. Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure et je le répèterais s'il le faut ! _

_- ..._

_- Mmh… bon, venez, Lucius et Elendil doivent avoir fini de discuter… »_

Je le suis dans les escaliers, silencieux. Malfoy et le médecin qui a soigné Dumbledore étaient assis face à face, le blond semblait réfléchir à quelque chose de très important. Quand il vit Snape, il se leva :

_« Ah, Severus ! Je viens de parler avec Elendil. Il pense que le mieux pour Albus est de l'emmener avec lui pour qu'il puisse veiller sur lui quotidiennement. _

_- Son état est si grave que ça ?_, demande le professeur en se tournant vers le médecin. Celui-ci hocha la tête et répondit gravement :

_« J'en ai bien peur, mon ami… Il a été victime de la magie noire. Et on sait tous que cette magie est la pire de toute et qu'elle fait de terribles dégâts sur les humains. »_

Tout en écoutant la conversation, je repensais à ce que m'avait dit le professeur Dumbledore. D'après lui, Hermione et Ron ne seraient pas de bons amis ? Si eux ne peuvent pas en être après ces années passés ensemble, qui pourrait l'être ? Je me le demande…Tout le monde à Poudlard me voit comme Harry Potter le Survivant, et non comme Harry. Les seules personnes qui me voient comme ça, et encore je n'en connais que quelques uns, ce sont les Serpentards. Mais je ne m'imagine pas une seule seconde ami avec Malfoy ou encore avec Zabini ou Parkinson… Et puis maintenant, il y a Snape… Je crois que je vais pouvoir lui faire confiance. Si Dumbledore dit que je peux alors c'est vrai. Il ne me mentirait pas à ce sujet. Mais bien sur ça sera petit à petit ! Snape reste quand même l'ennemi de mon père et de Sirius. Pour Remus ça j'en sais rien…

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque Malfoy se rassoit lourdement dans un, de ses fauteuils, soupirant fortement. Elendil, qui était déjà assis, observait Lucius dans l'attente d'une réponse. Snape, lui, montait apparemment voir Dumbledore. La voix du blond se fit entendre soudainement :

_« D'accord, j'accepte ! De toute façon c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il récupère plus vite que la normale. Mais pour la communication il faudra être très prudent, Elendil ! N'oublie pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! _

_- Promis Lucius._

_- Bien… »_

Je suis vraiment une gène… Je me demande bien ce que je fais ici… Ils ne me regardent même pas. Remarque, ce n'est pas comme si ça me gênait. Ça change du quotidien.

Doucement, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour voir Snape. Snape ? Doucement ? Je ne m'attarde pas trop là-dessus pour l'instant car Malfoy me lance une menace :

_« Je vous préviens Potter ! Un seul mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit et vous êtes mort de mes mains ! _

_- A qui pourrais-je le répéter de toute façon ?,_ je réponds ironiquement.

_- Bon_, intervient Snape, _nous devons retourner à Poudlard. Alors Luc', on se revoit bientôt. Elendil, désolé de vous avoir revu dans ces conditions…_

_- Ne t'excuse pas, Severus ! On se reverra plus tôt que tu ne le penses »,_ dit ce dernier d'un air mystérieux.

C'est après cette phrase que Snape me tend la poudre de cheminette et que j'atterris dans ses appartements. Je me relève assez vite de son tapis avant qu'il puisse arriver.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient à la bibliothèque. Après être sortis du cours de Botanique, Ron avait proposé à la jeune fille d'aller s'avancer dans leurs devoirs. Ce qui prouvait bien que le roux avait changé de la plus curieuse des façons ! Jamais il n'aurait proposé de s'avancer dans ses devoirs il y a quelques mois ! Mais Hermione trouvait sa proposition tellement géniale qu'elle ne s'y attarda même pas une seconde.

Assis tout les deux face à face, la brune donnait des conseils sur la rédaction du devoir de Potions quand Ron l'interrompit brusquement :

_« Dis-moi Hermione, pourquoi Harry s'est énervé comme ça tout à l'heure ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? »_

La fille devint rouge en entendant cette question. Comment expliquer à Ron qu'Harry l'avait pratiquement insulté ? C'était-il passé quelque chose de grave entre les deux garçons ? C'était la question qu'elle se posait depuis la fin de la dispute. Elle choisi la facilité et décida de ne rien avouer à son ami.

_« Oh, c'était pas grand-chose, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas ! _

_- Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète, Mione mais Harry t'as crié dessus non ? Et je ne veux pas de ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste et que tu te tracasses à cause de lui ! »,_ dit Ron en tenant la brune par les sentiments.

°° Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction venant de lui… °°

_« C'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter, Ron. Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal en te disant ce qu'il m'a dit !_, avoua Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

_- Il me fait déjà du mal en m'évitant ! Je n'appelle pas ça un meilleur ami, Hermione._

_- …_

_- Dis le moi, Mione. Je veux savoir ce que pense vraiment Harry de moi !_, la manipula Ron.

_- Il… il dit que tu nous caches quelque chose, que tu es distant… Je lui ai bien dit que c'était faux mais il n'a rien voulu savoir !,_ rajouta très vite Hermione pour ne pas récupérer toute la colère de Ron qui apparaissait sur son visage petit à petit.

_- Alors comme ça, je vous cacherais quelque chose ? Et il a dit quoi d'autre ? Ou c'était juste des paroles en l'air pour qu'il rejette sa colère sur quelqu'un ?_

_- …_

_- Répons-moi !_

_- N…non, il a rien dit de tout ça…_

_- Tu en es sure, Hermione ? »_

Ron lui faisait peur. Que lui prenait-il de s'énerver ainsi ? Jamais il ne s'était énervé comme ça. Surtout contre elle. Est-ce qu'elle devait le lui dire ? Vu comment il était déjà énervé, il pourrait retourner sa colère contre elle…

_« Alors ?_

_- Et bien…il m'a dit que tu faisais semblant d'être notre ami depuis assez longtemps maintenant…_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu as très bien entendu… »_

Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même en disant cette phrase, baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, priant que le rouquin se calme au plus vite. Elle aurait pu partir mais découvrir ce nouveau côté de Ron la pétrifiait de peur. Elle ne pouvait plus prévoir ses actes. Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus rouge. Il se leva alors et tapa son poing sur la table alors que la bibliothécaire qui passait lui lança un regard noir.

_« J'y vais ! », _cracha t-il._  
_

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il prit rageusement ses livres et son sac pour ensuite partir aussi vite qu'il le pu de la salle. Derrière lui, la Gryffondor se trouvait toujours assise, pleurant toutes ses larmes, encore effrayée de l'attitude de Ron. Elle ne vit pas qu'elle était observée.

* * *

Plus loin, dans le dortoir des Serpentards, deux jeunes hommes profitaient de l'heure de libre avant le repas de midi. Assis chacun sur leur lit, ils discutaient tranquillement.

_« J'ai faim ! Pourquoi on ne peut pas encore manger ?! Il est bientôt treize heures…,_ soupira Blaise Zabini en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

_- Arrêtes de te plaindre, Blaise ! D'après ce que m'a dit Dobby, il y a eu un assez grave problème avec un des professeurs et les elfes étaient tellement inquiets qu'ils n'ont pas voulu avancer dans leur travail avant d'en savoir plus…,_ expliqua Draco.

_- Un des profs ? Qui ça peut être à ton avis ?_

_- Dumbledore surement… Je vois mal les elfes de maison arrêter de travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui._

_- Mmh… »_

Draco soupira dans le silence avant de se laisser emporter en arrière pour finir allongé. Il repensa à son altercation avec Potter. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi Snape était venu pour le tirer de là ? Il ne lui avait même pas enlevé de points !

_« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis que tu m'as rejoins en Botanique tu dis plus rien._

_- Rien d'important, je suis juste tracassé par quelque chose…_

_- A propos de Potter je suppose ?,_ suggéra ironiquement Blaise.

_- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?,_ lui demanda le blond, surpris.

_- Et bien, depuis quelque temps, dès que tu croises Potter tu deviens pensif. »_

Quelques secondes passèrent.

_« Et bien… il s'est passé quelque chose mais je sais pas…je suis un peu perdu…_

_- Perdu ? Comment ça ? _

_- En sortant du cours de potions je suis allée attraper Potter pour lui parler mais j'ai…dérapé. On va dire ça comme ça_, dit-il en soupirant. _Je l'ai coincé contre le mur et je l'ai un peu brusqué je pense parce qu'il s'est mis à pleurer…_

_- Un peu brusqué ? S'il s'est mis à pleurer tu ne l'as pas juste brusqué, tu ne penses pas ?_

_- J'en sais rien ! Ça m'énerve tout ça ! Hier il m'a lancé qu'il allait m'ignorer et qu'il fallait que je fasse pareil ! Je le comprends vraiment pas. Ça fait six ans qu'on se cherche et d'un seul coup il me dit de l'ignorer_ !

_- T'as surement du le provoquer une fois de trop Draco, c'est tout. Ça passera surement. _

_- Oh non ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?,_ demanda t-il en se relevant sèchement de son lit et commençant à faire les cents pas. _Parce que tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai coincé pour lui parler, Snape est venu à son secours ! Snape ! Non mais tu te rends compte !_

_- Mmh…ouais…si Snape est intervenu, il y a surement un truc qui cloche…,_ dit pensivement Blaise.

_- Bon…j'avoue que j'ai vraiment du lui faire mal sur le coup mais c'est de sa faute aussi. Sans raison, il me balance ça à la figure ! »_

Son ami ne répondit rien, attendant que Draco finisse son monologue comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose et qu'il voulait se justifier de ses actes.

°°Si ça se trouve, il se sent vraiment coupable… Non. Impossible ! Même dans cet état il reste un Malfoy.°°

Puis soudainement, la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une jeune fille brune. Le blond lança un regard haineux vers la fille essoufflée.

_« Parkinson. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens dans le dortoir des garçons ?_

_- Laisse-la Draco_, fit le noir avec un petit sourire, _apparemment elle a des nouvelles pour nous. _

_- Hn… », _lui répondit Malfoy.

Chez les Serpentards, Pansy était connu pour sa capacité d'espionne. On pouvait tout lui demander, elle revenait toujours avec un minimum d'information. Mais quand elle en découvrait par hasard, c'était encore mieux. Pour elle, mais aussi pour Draco et Blaise avec qui elle partageait les infos. Ils pouvaient faire du chantage à n'importe qui et si quelqu'un le découvrait avec de la chance, ils avaient aussi un dossier sur lui. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais quand ils le faisaient c'était toujours pour une bonne cause d'après eux.

Pansy s'approcha du lit du blond pour s'effondrer dessus. Celui- ci lui recommanda sous la colère de s'assoir avant qu'elle ne commence à parler.

_« J'ai des nouvelles pour vous. Vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles ! _

_- Vas-y racontes !,_ dit Blaise excité de savoir la suite.

_- C'est à propos du fameux trio. »_

Elle ne vit pas le regard de ses deux amis se croiser.

_« J'étais à la bibliothèque pour faire certaines recherches quand j'ai vu Weasley et Granger. Au début, je me suis pas attardé parce que Granger aidait son roux pour les Potions. Mais quand je suis repassée devant eux, j'ai vu qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer alors je me suis cachée pour écouter et j'ai découvert un nouveau côté de Weasley. Vous auriez du le voir ! Il était tellement énervé qu'il est devenu rouge à un point qu'on ne pouvait plus discerner ses taches de rousseur ! Et Granger a fini en pleurs, elle m'a presque fait de la peine…,_ finit-elle en secouant la tête.

Curieux, Draco demanda la cause de la dispute.

_« Apparemment, c'est à cause de Potter. Il aurait dit à Granger que Weasley n'était plus leur ami depuis longtemps et qu'il leur cachait quelque chose…Un truc comme ça._

_- Et ben ! On peut appeler ça une dispute_, s'exclama Blaise.

_- Mais le mieux c'était Weasley ! Il était dans une rage folle ! Il était effrayant. Granger a du avoir super peur. »_

Draco regardait son amie, toute excitée alors qu'elle essayait de refaire le Gryffondor devant Zabini et soupira.

_« C'est quoi ces histoires ? Ce Weasley s'énerve contre Granger et Potter me dit de l'ignorer ! Et en plus de ça Snape vient le sauver ! Mais merde !, _finit-il en s'écroulant sur son lit.

_- Arrêtes Draco ! Tu te tracasses pour rien ! Et puis, on sait tous que Potter et Weasley vont se pardonner comme en quatrième année. Après tout, ils restent des Gryffondors », _ajouta t-il pour calmer son meilleur ami. L'argument d'être un Gryffondor marchait à tous les coups avec lui !

Le blond acquiesça doucement en soupirant une fois de plus pour se tourner vers Pansy. Celle-ci sourit à Blaise. Celui-là sait toujours comment bien finir les conversations, surtout celles avec Draco Malfoy. Parce que tout le monde sait que les Malfoy ont un caractère assez…unique.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre :) _

_J'espère qu'il sera apprécié ! _

_En tout cas dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Il est temps que je m'y remette sérieusement petit à petit ^^  
_

_A bientôt pour la suite !, H.  
_


	5. Questions et Révélations

_**Cette histoire est un slash ! C'est à dire une histoire à relation homosexuelle !**_

Titre : La force du désir

Résumé : Devenir le confident de mon professeur de Potions? Etre amoureux de mon pire ennemi ? Comment en suis-je arrivé ici ? Depuis ce jour, si seulement je ne l'avais pas croisé...je ne serai pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui...

Disclaimer : Les personnage présents ici ne sont pas les miens ! Ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling !

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Après quelques mois d'hospitalisation et de remise en forme ( qui a bien duré pratiquement un an...) je suis de retour ! Je m'excuse pour cette absence mais la santé passe avant tout ^_^

J'ai pour objectif de reprendre cette fic et de la continuer car c'est important pour moi et j'ai tout mon temps maintenant !

_Ps : Si possible je cherche une bêta !_

* * *

_**Récapitulatif**_** :**

Harry a des sentiments pour Draco. Il lui déclare alors qu'il n'est plus question qu'ils aient leur disputes habituelles durant cette sixième année à Poudlard. Offensé, Draco va essayer de le coincer dans les couloirs pour comprendre ce qu'il lui prend mais au moment où il réussi à l'avoir, Snape apparait et "sauve" Harry des mains de Draco. Le professeur est supposé veiller sur Harry : c'est la mission que Dumbledore lui a confié. En parrallèle, Ron se conduit bizarrement avec Harry. Seul ce dernier le remarque.

Puis, alors que Severus et Harry discutaient dans les cachots, Malfoy Senior les interrompt : Dumbledore à été attaqué et est gravement blessé. On apprend alors que Dumbledore doit s'éloigner quelques temps avec le medecin personnel de la famille Malfoy pour guérir et reprendre des forces. Harry se sent perdu face au Directeur qui lui conseil de faire confiance à Severus.

A Poudlard, les Serpentards apprenent que Ron et Hermione se sont disputés à propos d'Harry Potter. Curieux, Draco se demande ce qu'il se passe...

* * *

_****__Chapitre 5_

La nuit se passa le plus calmement possible. Comme si les adolescents qui habitaient Poudlard n'avaient jamais été présents. Le silence était d'or. Parmi ceux qui s'étaient endormis, résidaient encore quelques résistants dont Harry Potter. Le jeune homme réfléchissait à ce qui lui était arrivé lors de sa journée. La matinée n'avait pourtant pas si mal commencée mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en face de Snape, son instinct lui avait dit d'essayer de lui faire confiance. La question qu'il lui avait posée à propos de la confiance qu'il pourrait y avoir entre eux n'était pas seulement de la curiosité, en lui résidait également une énorme partie d'espoir.

Une partie d'espoir car être au milieu des Gryffondors, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela devenait extrêmement lassant. Toujours avoir Ron et Hermione autour de lui, toujours avoir les mêmes conversations, ne jamais trop se mélanger aux autres Maisons sous peine de réprimandes…Tout ça, toutes ces habitudes qui l'avaient enchanté durant ses premières années à Poudlard, avait de moins en moins d'importance pour lui depuis cet été. Après avoir été enfermé un été de plus chez les Dursley, Harry avait prit le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'il était censé faire de sa vie, sur son entourage, sur la famille, la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si Voldemort n'avait pas tué cette famille… Mais maintenant, comme Ron et Madame Weasley le lui disait si bien, c'était eux sa famille. Et là était le problème. Lui ne voulait pas d'une famille déjà construite, ayant ses propres bases, ses propres habitudes. Il voulait avoir sa propre famille, la fonder avec quelqu'un qu'il aimerait, avoir des enfants, pouvoir choisir ses propres amis et non pas que eux le choisisse.

Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec Ron. De ce qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'avait pas pu en placer une pour se présenter correctement. Sous le coup de l'excitation, il avait été fier, c'est le cas de le dire, de montrer sa cicatrice. Il n'avait pas mesuré l'importance de ce geste si simple qu'était de relever sa frange. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se sentait idiot. En plus de cela, il n'avait même pas prit le plaisir de poser ces questions qu'il n'avait jamais posé à aucune personne au rouquin : celui-ci lui avait déballé d'une seule traite toute sa vie durant tout le trajet de Poudlard. Ces questions que l'on pose à la personne que l'on vient de rencontrer, il rêvait de pouvoir les demander à quelqu'un rien qu'une fois. Cette rencontre n'avait rien eu de charmant en y repensant et pourtant il se souvint de l'euphorie qu'il avait ressenti.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir et pour lui, Ron restait un ami certes, mais cet ami était devenu ce qu'il était car il avait rencontré Harry Potter à la gare tout simplement…

Et ce matin, ce qu'il avait ressenti envers Snape, il l'avait ressenti pour la première fois. Comme si son instinct avait évolué dans son corps et dans son esprit pour lui dicter que le professeur était de bonne compagnie et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Curieux comme il l'était, il allait bien évidemment commencer à aller voir le Maitre des Potions. Il voulait se faire une idée par lui-même pour une fois. Il avait tellement besoin d'avoir quelqu'un d'un minimum objectif pour parler avec lui. Et pourtant, il ne définissait pas Snape comme quelqu'un d'objectif après toutes les heures de colle qu'il avait reçu ! Mais, le fait d'aller vers une personne qu'il ne connaissait que d'un côté « professionnel » le fit réfléchir. Il voulait changer. Changer et devenir quelqu'un d'autre, ne plus être Harry Potter le Survivant pour les quelques personnes qu'il voulait dans son nouvel entourage.

Il resta les yeux dans le vague quelques minutes et prit sa décision. Il avait décidé ! Même s'il devait vivre des moments difficiles, il s'accrocherait, se confierait même à Snape s'il le fallait, à qui il avait décidé de faire confiance, et si tout se passait bien avec le Professeur de Potions, il pourrait même se rapprocher de son filleul ! Ce n'était pas un plan machiavélique pour avoir la famille et les amis dont il rêvait chaque jour depuis cet été, c'était juste un but, un objectif qu'il venait de se fixer pour garder la tête haute peu importe le mur qui s'afficherait devant lui. « Il faut croire en l'amour » comme lui avait si bien dit un jour Dumbledore.

C'est en pensant à cela qu'il s'endormit, légèrement réconforté par l'idée de trouver son courage dans cet objectif et pressé de vivre l'expérience d'aller parler au professeur Snape.

Le matin arriva vite. Ce fut Neville qui le réveilla. Lorsqu'il lui demanda où était Ron, le garçon lui répondit qu'il était déjà descendu déjeuner avec Hermione. Restant neutre devant cette réponse, Harry se leva en remerciant Neville de l'avoir levé puis se dirigea vers la douche pour se préparer.

Enfin prêt, il descendit à la Grande Salle, et s'assit à la première place qu'il trouva. Il sentait les regards se poser sur lui. Surement, se demandaient-ils pourquoi le fameux Trio ne déjeunait-il pas ensemble…

A la table des Serpentards, deux jeunes hommes le regardaient également.

_« T'as raison, c'est vraiment bizarre cette attitude. Il a du se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'il se mette autant à l'écart. Regarde-le, je parie qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il s'est assis avec les premières années. Il n'est même pas au milieu d'eux, il est carrément au bord de la table ! Un peu plus et il se retrouve par terre !_

_-Tu vois ! Il doit se passer un truc, j'en sais rien…ça m'énerve de voir ça, il ignore même ses meilleurs amis maintenant ! Si ça se trouve il a totalement pété un câble et leur a sorti la même tirade qu'il m'a faite la dernière fois !_

_-Tu débloques Draco_, répondit Blaise avec un sourcil haussé. _Tu pense trop à ça, de toute façon, ce n'sont pas nos affaires ! _

Le blond lui lança un regard furieux :

_« Si Blaise, c'est mon affaire ! Pas la tienne, je peux le concevoir, mais la mienne oui ! Il m'a carrément pleuré dans les bras après m'avoir hurlé de l'ignorer !_

_-Si tu le dis, Draco…Mais pour l'instant je veux déjeuner tranquillement, alors s'il te plaît, tais-toi et mange. On verra bien comment se passe les cours aujourd'hui et puis voilà. »_

Le déjeuner passa assez lentement pour Harry. Il resta après tout le monde pour finir tranquillement son bol et prit son temps pour arriver devant leur salle de Défense contre les Forces de Mal. Et il eu raison car il ne restait que deux minutes avant le début du cours mais même pendant ce temps assez court, malgré le fait qu'il s'était placé à l'écart de ses « camarades », il se senti une nouvelle fois observé. En levant les yeux, il sentait l'indifférence disparaitre pour faire place à la colère.

Ron le fixait, les bras croisés et appuyé sur un mur, comme s'il pouvait le trucider sur place. A sa droite, Hermione regardait le sol. Surpris, mais ne le montrant pas, il regarda droit dans les yeux le rouquin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Qu'il avait réussi à avoir Hermione mais que c'est tout ce qu'il aurait. Harry se fit précieusement la promesse de sauver Hermione. Cette dernière avait juste était prise de court par la dispute entre Ron et lui-même. Continuant de fusiller le roux de son regard vert, la confirmation se fit d'elle-même, il en était sur maintenant, ce regard que Ron avait, n'était pas celui d'un ami en colère… Il le savait.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait était qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se parler. La distance s'est faite seule, dès leur réveil. L'autre point qui perturbait Harry était la discussion qu'ils avaient eu à propos de leurs penchants : il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là…Il avait fait un effort pour être gentil et ne pas montrer son malaise, et Ron lui avait avoué qu'il sortait avec Zabini. Mais alors pourquoi le roux était toujours collé aux filles Gryffondors alors que le Serpentard ne faisait rien, aucun geste envers qui que ce soit, filles ou garçons ? Il ne lançait même pas un seul regard vers son soi-disant petit-ami. Pourquoi ? Gardaient-ils leur relation secrète au point de ne même pas vouloir profiter de l'excitation que pouvait apporter un regard en coin ? Il fallait qu'il en ai le cœur net ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de savoir la vérité !

De l'autre côté du couloir, Draco regardait cet échange de regard électrique. Celui ou celle qui aurait le malheur d'interrompre ce duel comprendrait sa douleur. Et tout le monde l'avait comprit car personne ne parlait et tout le monde les regardait, eux.

Ce fut à ce moment là que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ouvrit la porte. Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, apparu à la porte correctement habillé bien qu'un peu décoiffé, souligna mentalement Draco.

_« Entrez. »_

Heureusement, les deux heures de cours se passèrent sans embrouilles. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient de part et d'autre de la salle de cours. Le professer Lupin choisi lui-même les binômes et une fois de plus, Harry se retrouva avec Neville. Ce dernier regarda son ami et tenta un sourire, auquel Harry répondit sincèrement. Il tourna la tête vers un autre binôme des Gryffondors composé d'Hermione et Ron. Celui-ci s'était mit le plus loin possible de lui et de façon à lui tourner le dos. Ne voulant pas penser à cette atmosphère désagréable, il redonna son intérêt à son professeur.

Remus Lupin était revenu à Poudlard pour reprendre son poste de professeur au grand plaisir de la majorité de Poudlard. Dumbledore lui avait rendu visite dans sa maison familiale en fin d'été pour lui faire cette offre, ne trouvant pas de personne assez qualifiée et professionnelle pour le poste. Depuis la rentrée, les cours étaient majoritairement dans la pratique, ce qui plaisait à tous les élèves.

Harry était particulièrement heureux de revoir Remus. Après l'été passé chez les Dursley et l'incompréhension qu'il subissait vis-à-vis de ses camarades de Maison, il était soulagé de pouvoir se retrouver tranquillement dans l'appartement de son parrain de substitution. Mais il n'osait toujours pas lui rendre visite à chaque fois qu'il le souhaitait, la condition de loup-garou de Remus l'empêchant de profiter de lui. Il se disait qu'il devait le déranger alors que l'homme avait besoin de repos.

Il sorti de ses pensées alors que celui-ci l'appelait.

_« Harry, s'il te plaît, reviens avec nous et fais nous une démonstration avec Neville. Nous reprenons ce que nous avons arrêtez au cours dernier. »_

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. C'était parti pour deux heures de Défense contre les Forces de Mal où il ne vit pas Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards, l'observer, et où lui-même, guetta Ron Weasley.

Les cours de la matinée fini, Harry se dirigea seul à la Grande Salle pour manger. Celle-ci était bruyante comme pouvait l'être une salle accueillant plusieurs centaines d'élèves. Comme durant le petit-déjeuner, le jeune homme choisi de se mettre à l'écart de ses camarades et commença à manger lentement son assiette.

Durant le cours de Botanique, il avait choisi qu'il irait parler avec Snape pour mieux se faire une idée de ce que son professeur lui avait proposé. C'est tout ce qu'il espérait depuis cet été. Parler avec quelqu'un qui pourrait l'écouter, et pourquoi pas le comprendre ! Mais surtout l'écouter, sans le juger. Et c'est ce que lui avait proposé Snape. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il n'y avait qu'à regarder autour de lui, même Hermione qui a un sacré caractère se laissait faire par Ron parce qu'elle avait peur de celui-ci.

Bien décidé à essayer de changer son entourage et arrêtant de douter sur le moment, il finit de manger puis se leva en direction des cachots.

* * *

Severus ne voulait pas se rendre à la Grande Salle. A savoir que dès qu'il croisait quelqu'un, on lui demandait comment allait le Directeur. Il avait pourtant bien dit à McGonagall que cela ne servait à rien de prévenir les élèves. Les seules fois où il avait trainé dans les couloirs pour essayer de se distraire en espionnant les élèves, on ignorait ses réprimandes pour lui demandait directement après comment allait Dumbledore.

Il avait donc décidé de rester prostré devant sa table à ruminer ses pensées. Savoir que Dumbledore souffrait au moment même au Manoir Malfoy lui faisait perdre l'appétit. Il avait prévu d'aller le voir le soir même avant qu'il ne parte avec le médecin personnel de Lucius. Laissant un léger soupir s'échapper de sa bouche, il se leva pour aller se servir un verre de whisky mais fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Sans indiquer sa surprise, il alla ouvrir.

_« Potter… »_

Les deux hommes restèrent à se regarder pendant quelques secondes avant que le professeur lui fasse signer de rentrer.

_« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

°°Bon…autant se lancer et ne pas rester deux heures à s'expliquer°°

_« Et bien…c'est assez compliqué mais…je dirais que je voudrais essayer de…parler_, avoua Harry avec difficulté.

_-Oh…oui, ça vous ferait du bien je pense. Je vous ai observé depuis hier… »_ Il observa attentivement le jeune homme devant lui. _« Asseyez-vous. Mais si je peux me permettre monsieur Potter, pourquoi décider de venir me parler plutôt que d'aller voir vos chers amis ?_

_-Je…j'ai besoin de changement. L'environnement à la Tour Gryffondor est de plus en plus irrespirable pour tout avouer..._

_-Pas étonnant, les Gryffondors ne sont que de joyeux lurons qui sont là pour divertir les Serpentards. Sans vous vexer, Potter »_ ajouta Snape avec un rictus.

Harry regarda son professeur en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, un silence embarrassant se mit en place. Que dire ? Une bêtise tout droit sorti de son cerveau Gryffondor ou une vérité intéressante qui pourrait le débarrasser de ce silence ? Il opta pour la seconde option.

_« Vous savez, le Choixpeau m'avait choisi pour aller à Serpentard… »_

Il reçu un sourcil haussé comme réponse.

_« Pourquoi me dire cela ?_

_-Pour…parler…_

_-Parler hein ? »_

Sous cette remarque qu'il voyait menaçante, Harry s'énerva.

_« -Ne soyez pas ironique ! Je fais des efforts pour changer, je viens vous voir car Dumbledore m'a dit que je pouvais vous faire confiance ! Vous aussi, me l'avez dit ! Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi de venir comme ça du jour au lendemain comme si de rien n'était ? J'ai du envisager toutes les options avant de venir ici ! Les gens autour de moi me fixent comme si je n'étais qu'un étrange personnage qui ne se trouve pas à sa place ! Alors si on sait que je veux me confier à vous parce que je n'ai plus personne, c'est fini pour moi ! Avec un peu de chance, je ne serais pas exclu de la Tour… »_, Il reprit son souffle, les larmes aux yeux, et regarda son professeur les yeux dans les yeux_. « Je n'en peux juste plus ! Je suis à bout, ça fait que trois mois depuis la rentrée et pour la première fois depuis que j'ai atterri ici, je veux partir. Dites-moi si vous trouvez ça normal vous, de parler avec votre meilleur ami et que, dès le lendemain, il vous regarde comme si vous étiez le plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps ! Dites-moi aussi si c'est normal que toute votre Maison vous juge alors qu'ils n'ont pas prit une seule seconde pour venir vous voir et vous demander ce qui n'allait pas ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je suis si différent ? Allez-y, dites-le moi puisque vous avez l'air de tout savoir ! »_

Un long silence s'installa après cette déclaration. Severus fixa son élève qui avait commençait à pleurer silencieusement. Ce dernier ne l'avait d'ailleurs surement pas remarqué. Comment réagir ? Il n'avait pas pensé que le jeune homme était si désespéré. Dumbledore avait raison, il avait besoin d'aide, il avait besoin de se confier. Il se renfrogna à l'idée qu'avait pu avoir le directeur en lui demandant de le surveiller. Rien de mieux qu'un ancien dépressif pour en conseiller un nouveau.

_« Pour tout vous dire je vous comprends, mais je ne vais pas vous dire pourquoi. Après tout, cela fait juste deux jours qu'on a apprit à se parler avec respect si j'ose dire, »_ Voyant que ses paroles n'avaient pas d'effet sur le garçon, il reprit plus gentiment. _« Ecoutez, si vous voulez vraiment parler, je serais là, c'est juste le début mais je suis sure qu'avec le temps vous pourrez envoyer balader tout ceux qui vous insupporte._

_-Je ne comprends pas…Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis venu voir _», déclara Harry en baissant la tête, dont les yeux étaient rougis à cause de ses pleurs.

Severus l'observa, il remarque les doigts entremêlés du jeune homme qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de bouger. L'anxiété se fit comprendre dans ce lourd silence. Il le laissa durer pour laisser Harry faire ses choix.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas Dumbledore. Que pouvait-il apporter à ce garçon ? Il avait assez de problèmes personnels comme ça pour en rajouter un de plus. Surtout un problème comme celui-ci… Dès qu'il regardait Potter, il se voyait lui au même âge, désespéré, seul, abandonné par son entourage. Mais le pire pour ce professeur de Potions, c'était ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Potter était mis à l'écart par ses camarades pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait plus le même comportement depuis la rentrée. Parce qu'il était différent. Tout juste comme lui.

Il se souvint de cette journée qui le marquait encore à vie malgré son âge. C'était deux jours après la rentrée en cinquième année. L'été avait été plus qu'éprouvant pour Severus. Ses parents avaient été tués pitoyablement dans un accident domestique.

Son père était venu lui rendre visite à l'improviste pour l'amener devant son Maître pour que celui-ci puisse le marquer. À partir de là, la mère de Severus commença à insulter son ex-mari de tout les noms en se postant devant son fils de façon à le protéger. La scène dura grand maximum deux minutes jusqu'à ce que l'homme perde patience et pousse la femme de toutes ses forces sur sa gauche pour accéder à son fils. Ne perdant pas de temps à se plaindre de ses douleurs, cette dernière se releva, titubant, et poussa son fils en lui hurlant de sortir de la maison. Effrayé de voir sa mère dans un tel état, il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, échappant ainsi à la poigne de son père. Arrivé sur le perron, il se retourna pour apercevoir son père qui avait attrapé les cheveux de son ex-femme de sa poigne et qui la tirait jusqu'au salon. Il fit un geste pour aller sauver sa mère quand il aperçu le regard de celle-ci : Elle le suppliait, le suppliait de partir et de ne plus jamais se retourner. Mais il ne le fit pas, il resta là à observer sa mère, son seul amour, la seul femme qui l'avait prit dans ses bras depuis sa naissance, se faire tuer. Mais sans qu'il ne puisse rien prévoir, sa mère se leva grâce à ses dernières forces et avec sa baguette pointa le plafond. La seconde d'après, ses parents n'étaient plus là. En une seconde, il était devenu orphelin. Depuis ce jour, et pendant six mois, il n'adressa plus un seul mot à aucune des personnes qui l'entouraient. Quand il y repensait, il ressentait de la honte. Oui, Severus se demandait comment ses parents avaient pu mourir dans des circonstances si ridicules. Alors oui, il avait tout fait pour ne pas recevoir la pitié de ses « camarades » et s'était petit à petit enfermé sur lui-même jusqu'à ne plus adresser la parole à qui que ce soit.

_« Professeur ?..._

_-Mmh ? Oui ?_

_-Vous allez bien ? »_

En se tournant vers Potter, il resta figé. Que fallait-il faire ? Severus se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, ne perdant pas de temps. Le faire sortir de force ou le laisser voir sa faiblesse ? S'il choisissait le premier choix, le garçon allait se renfermer sur lui-même, pour ne plus venir le voir par la suite. S'il décidait de suivre le deuxième choix, Potter verrait sa faiblesse, mais…il lui avait montré les siennes, il pouvait bien faire ce sacrifice pour une fois.

_« Pas…tellement…_

_-Comment ça pas tellement ?, _demanda Harry, plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

_-Je vous expliquerais plus tard, pour l'instant, je vais vous demander un service ! Allez dans mon armoire qui est à droite du canapé et ouvrez la première porte de gauche. _

Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire, suivant les indications du professeur. Celui-ci s'était assit derrière son bureau, se tenant fortement la tête. Il fut prit d'halètements de plus en plus violents et de frissons qui parcourut son corps de part en part.

_« Ensuite ? _

_-Vous…vous prenez la plus petite fiole qui contient un liquide bleu ciel et vous me l'apportez_, finit-il dans un souffle court, manquant d'air à cause des halètements violents.

Harry prit la fiole qu'il remarqua de suite et la donna à Snape. Sans attendre, celui-ci l'ouvrit et avala le contenu en une gorgée. Soulagé, il s'effondra sur son bureau, les vapeurs de la potion l'endormant.

Harry, qui avait assisté à cette scène étrange, ne savait pas quoi faire. Devant lui, Snape s'était évanouit. Devait-il prévenir quelqu'un ? Son instinct lui disait que le Maitre des Potions savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il devait juste attendre qu'il se réveille. Il alla vers le canapé, toujours inquiet de ce que pourrait avoir le professeur Snape, et s'assit, attendant le réveil de l'adulte.

* * *

Deux heures étaient passées environ et Harry était toujours sur le canapé de son professeur. A cause de l'attente, il avait raté le premier cours et la première demi-heure du deuxième. Il commençait à avoir des courbatures quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte et ouvrir la porte. Il se leva de peur de rencontrer un professeur, mais se figea quand il reconnu l'intrus : la personne qui était entrée n'était autre que Draco Malfoy. Il se rassit essayant de ne pas montrer son stress au nouveau venu. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air curieux :

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les appartements de mon parrain, Potter ? »_

Ne répondant pas, Harry fixa Snape toujours endormi.

_« Je t'ai posé une question, Potty ! Tu es devenu sourd ? »_, menaça le blond en se mettant debout face au brun.

_-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Malfoy ? Tu es bien curieux quand il s'agit de moi en ce moment…,_ lança Harry sans réfléchir à sa phrase.

_« Ecoutes-moi bien, Potter_, commença t-il en mettant sa tête à la hauteur de cella d'Harry, _je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais tu devrais vraiment décompresser si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Parce que là, tu commence à me chauffer les oreilles._

_-Quelle menace intéressante…Vraiment, je crois que je vrais prendre exemple sur toi, Malfoy._

_-Sale petit…_

_-Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir ! Insulte-moi et tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux c'est évident ! Tout le monde se sent mieux après avoir lynché Harry Potter le Survivant ! »,_ déclara le brun dans un faux rire.

Malfoy, qui s'était remis debout, observa le brun. Décidemment, il n'arriverait pas à le faire réagir. C'était plutôt le contraire… Dans un long soupir, il se retourna et s'assit à côté de sa Némésis :

_« Tu me fais chier, Potter._

_-C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ce mot dans ta bouche, Malfoy_, déclara t-il avec un semblant de sourire.

_-La ferme ! »_

Le silence s'installa.

_« Sinon…Qu'est-ce qu'il a Severus ?_

_-T'as mis du temps à poser la question tu n'trouves pas ? Tu préfères m'insulter et après t'inquiéter pour sa santé… »_

Le blond lança un regard noir dans sa direction.

_« C'est parce que je sais qu'il fait des crises de temps en temps ! Je voulais juste faire la conversation, Potty._

_-Ça aussi c'est nouveau !_, laissa entendre Harry, sincèrement surprit.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Harry demanda alors combien de temps durait environ l'évanouissement de Snape.

_« Pourquoi ? T'es là depuis longtemps ?_

_-Deux heures, deux heures et demi environ…_

_-Quoi ? Si longtemps ? _

_-Bah ouais… C'est pas aussi long d'habitude ?_

_-Non…Il a du ressentir une sensation deux à trois fois plus forte aujourd'hui…Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. », _répondit le blond en s'attirant un regard curieux de la part du brun.

Restant silencieux, les deux jeunes hommes attendirent le réveil de leur professeur, qui ne mit pas plus de dix minutes à se réveiller après la fin de leur discussion. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il avait en face de lui, quelques mètres plus loin, ses deux élèves assis confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il laissa échapper un juron que les deux pouvaient entendre de leur place. Harry, toujours d'humeur à essayer l'humour plaça sa phrase de la journée d'une voix toujours ironique :

_-Ça aussi c'est nouveau. Vous ne savez plus vous contrôler depuis quand les Serpentards ?_

_-La fermer, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être agaçant quand tu t'y mets, c'est pas croyable ! »_

Se levant pour aller en direction de son professeur, le blond demanda :

_« Comment ça va ? Migraine ? Nausées ? _

_-Hmm…Migraine…_

_-Ça marche ! » _

Se tournant vers Potter qui le regardait d'un air curieux, il lui fait signe de se taire, un doigt sur sa bouche et plaça ensuite ses mains sur les joues de Severus, les déplaçant au fur et à mesure jusqu'au sommet du crane. Il ferma les yeux, se détendit et sans prévenir une lumière bleue apparut sortant de ses mains. Harry vit son professeur se détendre directement.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette scène, il attendit simplement la fin de l'opération. Une fois terminée, Severus remercia son filleul, et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le canapé et Harry les regarda sans comprendre.

_« Je peux avoir une explication ? »_

Les deux se regardèrent et Severus hocha la tête. Draco souffla, ennuyé, et après un coup de coude de son parrain, décida d'expliquer à Potter ce qu'il venait de se passait.

_« Hmm...Comme t'as pu le voir Potter, j'ai pu soigner Severus grâce à un don que j'ai hérité de mes ancêtres. Je peux détecter et soigner toutes sortes des blessures physiques. C'est plus compliqué pour celles de niveau mentales, il faut s'y connaitre en légilimencie, c'est pour ça que je me retrouve tous les deux jours avec Severus, pour qu'il me l'enseigne. J'étais d'ailleurs venu pour ça tout à l'heure.»_

Après cette confession, Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi faire ni dire. Après hésitation, il demanda :

_« Et…pourquoi me dire ça de façon aussi…explicite? _

_-C'est pas vrai…Tu vois_, déclara le blond_, pourquoi veux-tu que je lui raconte ça ? Il s'en fout carrément ! _

_-Arrêtes ça, Draco ! Il ne s'en fout pas, il ne sait pas comment réagir c'est tout. »_

Surprit de voir son professeur s'adresser de cette façon à son élève, il déclara quand même :

_« Non, c'est intéressant ! C'est juste que…pourquoi me dire ça à moi ? C'est pas comme si j'avais une importance quelconque pour vous… »_

Les Serpentards regardèrent le Gryffondor, ne le comprenant pas. Severus essaya de le convaincre du contraire en lui disant que même si lui, se considérait comme insignifiant, fait qu'il contestait, la façon dont il s'était trouvé au même endroit que Draco lorsqu'il devait utiliser son don était quelque chose de très important car, la magie ancestrale que possédait Draco ne laissait pas les personnes qui ne le méritaient pas voir Draco à l'œuvre. Elle les éloignait naturellement.

Draco lui expliqua vite fait les bases de la magie ancestrale : cette dernière était totalement autonome et choisissait les personnes dignes d'elle. Mais c'était seulement de la magie de soin. Elle se libérait pour les quinze ans du porteur. Mais depuis des siècles, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, toutes autres formes de magie ancestrale avaient disparues. Il lui dit aussi que seulement cinq personnes avaient été reconnues par cette magie dans le monde entier.

Ecoutant avec passion et en profitant pour admirer sa Némésis, Harry ne vit pas les minutes passer. A un moment, Severus, qui était resté à observer en silence les deux ennemis discuter, se leva et dit :

_« Je vais devoir aller faire un cours. C'est avec vous de toute façon. Allez chercher vos affaires vite fait, dépêchez-vous ! »_

Obéissant, les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et allèrent en direction de leur propre dortoir. Se souvenant soudainement de Ron et de sa confession, Harry fit demi-tour en vitesse et couru vers le blond qui allait disparaitre dans un angle de couloir :

_« Attends, Malfoy !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Et bien… »_, hésitant à se lancer, il regarda Draco puis souffla un bon coup et dit : _« Est-ce que tu sais si Zabini à un copain ? »_

Malfoy lui lança un regard suspicieux, en levant son sourcil droit bien haut :

_« Un copain ? Pourquoi, t'es intéressé Potter ?_

_-Quoi ? N…non ! C'est juste que…Ron m'a dit qu'il sortait avec lui… »_

Devant cette déclaration, Malfoy éclata de rire. En entendant ce rire, Harry fut déconcerté : il n'avait jamais entendu ce rire magnifique et cristallin et il ne l'oublierait jamais, mais d'un autre côté, il se demandait pourquoi il se marrait de cette façon.

_« Blaise ? Gay ? Alors là c'est la meilleure ! Si c'est Blaise le gay, c'est moi l'hétéro ! Blaise n'est pas gay, Potter. _

_-Alors pourquoi Ron m'a raconté ce mensonge ?_, demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Parce que ton ami, Potter, est un lâche et un mauvais ami tout simplement. Je vais demander à Blaise de confirmer tout ça avec toi si tu veux_, proposa le blond.

_-Je veux bien s'il te plaît."_ Il se tourna pour partir mais rajouta avant de se séparer du blond :

_« Et je sais depuis longtemps que Ron est un lâche ou un mauvais meilleur ami. Je m'en suis rendu compte à la rentrée… »_

Et c'est sous le regard curieux de Draco Malfoy, qu'Harry Potter partit en direction de la Tour Gryffondor chercher ses affaires de cours.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre ! _

_J'espère qu'il laissera des bonnes impressions ! _

_Laissez une petite review :) (J'y répondrais promis ! Pour les premiers chapitres c'était compliqué mais maintenant il n'y a plus de raison) ^^_

_Au prochain chapitre ! _


End file.
